Silly Little Crush
by amortentiaaa
Summary: COMPLETE! Formerly "Forbidden Love". First-year Gryffindor Rose Weasley keeps her own diary, but the secrets within are soon to be unleashed to many.
1. Prologue: My Father Always Told Me

_**Silly Little Crush  
**_

First-year Gryffindor Rose Weasley keeps her own diary, but the secrets within are soon to be unleashed to many.

**Disclaimer: I took a few lines from DH's epilogue, but no copyright infringement intended. For the sake of my story only.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE: Rose: My Father Always Told Me**

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," Dad threatened, "but no pressure."

I almost jumped out of my skin. James Potter had told Albus Severus Potter—who had a sad excuse of a name—my cousin and the son of the renowned Harry Potter, who had in turn told me that we had to battle dragons at the Sorting. Dad hadn't denied that. And Gryffindor was supposedly the House of courage and bravery! How was I supposed to be bold and courageous when battling a dragon?

I was so dead.

At only eleven! Just little Rose Weasley. Dead.

"Ron!" Mum laughed. As did little Lily and my younger brother Hugo. Al and I looked at each other and remained silent. "He doesn't mean it," she assured us.

Yeah, right… this is helping lots.

Sometimes I wonder why Mum didn't get sorted into Ravenclaw, the House of smarts. Dad had even asked her once, saying, "'Mione, it's a miracle you were sorted into Gryffindor." Hopefully I would get wrongfully sorted, as Mum did, into Gryffindor. Just so I wouldn't be disowned. I could always hope.

"Look who it is."

We all turned to look at a happy, dignified blonde family of three.

"So, that's little Scorpius. Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie," Dad said to me. "Thank goodness you inherited your mother's brains."

I was secretly delighted by the compliment… but when I looked at my competition, I was blown away. That little Scorpius was very attractive, to say the least. I knew from the start that it would be hard concentrating in my classes if he was in them.

Thanks for the pressure, Dad.

Needless to say, I was fascinated, appealed, dazzled—

"Ron, for heaven's sake. Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!" Mum scolded him jokingly.

Somehow I knew Mum was wrong. Even if he hated me, I could never hate his _dashing_ blonde looks.

If there was a such thing as love at first sight, this had to be it. Too bad my parents were spoiling it.

"You're right, sorry," Dad apologized. Then he nudged me and said, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

What! He just read my mind. Well, not to say that I was particularly thinking about love and marriage or anything, but I can't deny his looks. He looks like he's as smart as Mum. And he'd win over all the girls but choose me, little Rose Weasley. And we'd live happily ever after in a cozy mansion…

My thoughts were interrupted when James, Al's older obnoxious brother ran over, reporting on his godbrother, Teddy Lupin. Poor Teddy had lost his father just like Uncle Harry had, so the Potters basically took him in. Not really, technically, since Teddy lived with his grandmum, but Teddy was Uncle Harry's godson. I had seen Teddy before, and he seemed pretty cool. James, on the other hand, was a total brat.

He continued tattling on Teddy and my cousin Victoire, who was also his cousin through his mum, Aunt Ginny to me. Victoire was a very pretty Weasley, and being the daughter of Uncle Bill and my part-veela aunt, Fleur, that was no surprise.

Meanwhile, I was glancing around. Was there some scientific law that magical people were more attractive? It seemed like there were a lot of lookers around here, including Scorpius. Not to say my family was bad-looking either.

"…and I asked Teddy what he was doing—" James droned on.

"You interrupted them?" Aunt Ginny exclaimed. "Oh, you are so like Ron…"

Dad _did_ have a tendency to be a little dense sometimes.

"—and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away." I giggled. James was even dafter than Dad. "He's snogging her!" he repeated as if we didn't get the point.

"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married! Teddy would really be part of the family then!" Lily whispered to Hugo excitedly, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

Uncle Harry said, "He already comes 'round for dinner about four times a week. Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"

"Yeah!" James cried. "I don't mind sharing with Al. Teddy could have my room!"

For brothers, Al and James sure liked each other. Al was pretty excited himself, smiling into space at the thought. I hope Al and James wouldn't play pranks on me. I wouldn't be his friend anymore! Hmph.

"No. You and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."

Uncle Harry had a point. Who knows what they could do? Better yet, who would want to…? Then he ushered us to the train, as it was almost eleven.

"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Aunt Ginny reminded James, squishing him to pieces. I'm glad Mum was a bit less emotional than James's mum.

"Mum! I can't give a professor love!"

Our friends were parents with Neville, so why not? But Al was nodding his head in agreement. "Awkward," he mouthed.

"But you know Neville—"

And that's exactly what I thought. I know Professor Neville too, but I had just opted to address him as an uncle. Since I have so many, it didn't really make a difference.

But James rolled his eyes. "Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love…"

Boys.

And then he kicked Al's shin.

As I said: boys.

"See you later, Al. Watch out for the thestrals."

Al started to panic, "I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!" James only laughed at his younger brother. Aunt Ginny kissed him, he hugged Uncle Harry, and he was off with only a wave to the rest of us.

"Thestrals are nothing to worry about. They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them," Uncle Harry assured his son. "Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."

Aunt Ginny kissed Al on the forehead, hugging him. "See you at Christmas."

Al repeated James's steps, hugging his dad too. "Bye, Al. Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone…" and then he added quietly because Aunt Ginny would not approve, "'til you've learned how. And don't let James wind you up." He patted Al's back.

I headed to the train, almost at the steps.

"What if I'm in Slytherin?" I heard Al ask quietly, his emerald eyes bulging.

Oh, Aunt Ginny was waving at me. I better wave back to show that I wasn't eavesdropping.

After Al and Uncle Harry exchanged a few words, Al dashed onto the carriage, the train about to move.

"Why are they all staring?" Al asked me once we were seated next to the window. I looked around to find that everyone was looking at our parents through our open window.

"Don't let it worry you," Dad said. "It's me, I'm extremely famous."

We all laughed at my dad's joke.

The train began to move, and our parents walked slowly along. Then they stopped and kept waving. Aunt Ginny looked as if she was about to cry. I wonder what she'll do when Lily, the last of the Potter kids, goes off to Hogwarts.

But I had more important things to think about.

* * *

**A/N: Quite a long prologue, but I hope you enjoyed it! I can tell that writing this story will be very thrilling. I like eleven-year-old Rose's POV. But some of it will be around Scorpius also. I didn't realize Rose/Scorpius was so popular, but I guess I'll be reading those for a while now, heh... oh, and Happy Christmas! (: So British of me.**


	2. Do Not Enter

_**Silly Little Crush  
**_

First-year Gryffindor Rose Weasley keeps her own diary, but the secrets within are soon to be unleashed to many.

**Prologue Summary: Basically DH epilogue in Rose's POV. She is fascinated, appealed, dazzled by first-year Scorpius Malfoy...  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from JKR. But since she doesn't talk about the second generation much, I think I'll be safe and say I don't own anything. Because I pretty much don't. There goes my Hershey's Kiss…**

* * *

**Rose: Do Not Enter**

Smiling, I picked up my quill and dipped it into the ink Uncle George had given me. For my birthday last month, Dad and Uncle George had collaborated and gotten me a diary and a calligraphy set, respectively. Now was my chance to test it out, as there would definitely be something fishy with it. I mean, the owners of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes giving something that actually works?

I don't think so.

_Diary of Rose Weasley._

Not invisible ink or anything.

_Do Not Enter._

She flipped the page.

_Sat. 09. 09. 2017._

I should wait three seconds to see if it fades through.

And it doesn't.

Hm…

_Dear Diary,_

Wow, aren't I creative? I hope I think of something better later on. I had inherited my parents' brilliance and humor but no creativity. That was more Uncle George and his twin, so I've heard. Cousin Fred, Uncle George's son who was named after his late twin, seems to have all the creativity in my generation of the Weasley family.

_First things first: I love Hogwarts, but that's mainly because Al and I are in Gryffindor! House of the brave. We were so proud of ourselves that we almost cried._

—wait—

_that _I_ almost cried._

Because Al is such a BOY! Those things don't have feelings, I swear. When he started making friends—I swear it's because of his dad's reputation—he told them all that he was sure he would get into Gryffindor.

Boys.

_I've made some friends, and Hogwarts is a very interesting place. Thanks to Al and James, I have already found the Room of Requirement. Al and James inherited this thing called the Marauders' Map, which goes a few generations back, back to Uncle Harry's dad and his friends, including Teddy Lupin's late dad. Anyways, it's a map of Hogwarts and has everyone and everything charted on it! Isn't that so cool? It would be the perfect stalking tool!_

I dipped my quill in the pot of ink quickly. I can't believe I was thinking about stalking already. Oh boy.

_Not that I would have anyone to stalk, of course. I was just saying._

Suspicious.

_I mean, just kidding._

I hope no one ever finds this.

_The food is excellent here! No offense, but no one in my family can really cook… I mean, Mum's so-so, Dad burns everything, but wow! Aunt Fleur and Grandmum Molly really know how to cook! I see why James doesn't like to go home over the holidays either. His friends, for one, but also the feasts here, mm mm. I can't say Aunt Ginny is the best cook either… I'm rather the picky one aren't I?_

You bet I am.

_Well, I must say that I'm planning on learning to cook. And not from my parents. What would a man do with a wife who can't cook? Unless he could cook. That would be… what's the word… hot._

Like Scorpius.

Wait. Bad thoughts. Erase those bad thoughts, Rose!

It's probably just a silly little crush, anyways.

_The slang at Hogwarts is unbelievable. My vocabulary has probably gone down since I got here. I miss homeschooling with Mum. She's great. But the people here… all the girls can say are 'sexy' and 'hot' and all that stuff. I count as a tomboy here! I don't think that's a bad thing though since Al and I hang out a lot._

Knock, knock, knock. Bang, bang, bang. Bang! And yelling.

_Oh, and speak of the devil. He's knocking on the door. I learned on the second day of school that boys can't go up the staircases to the girls' dormitories. I wouldn't write there anyways because I already have more guy friends than girl ones. The Gryffindor girls are rather… girly._

Insert more banging and yelling from Al. I'm pretty sure 'banging' is slang for something not so appropriate since so many older students say it so much and then giggle.

_They're already using the words 'sexy' and 'hot' to describe boys… and Al's eyes. Wow. Back to the point, I'm in the Room of Requirement instead of the dormitories. And I had asked for a locked room. I'm guessing Al asked for the room with me in it. Ah well. Toodles! Rose._

I locked my diary up and opened the door to find Al. With a girl. It's only the first week of school! This boy is in so much trouble. Not that I like him or anything—he's my cousin! Or rather, I'm more of a mother hen to him. Ah well.

-:-

"George! George! Guess what?"

"I'm busy, boy."

"Rose wrote!"

"She did? It's only the first… OH! In her… book?"

"You bet."

"Alright! Hold on, I'll get the last customer, then I'll hand it over to Verity."

George checked out the customer—a young mischievous boy, Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes's best kind of customer. He resembled young James Potter in a way: the excited glint in his eyes, the evil smile on his face, and the trembling hands.

He was obviously an amateur.

And his parents obviously did not approve of this store.

But that's what made the customers come back! After all, who can resist something they're not allowed to have? That's how Fred and George started this whole place anyways.

"C'mon, George. I can't wait long enough! I promised you that we would have the first read together."

"No, all the reads. Every. Single. Last. One. I want to get to know my little Rosie better!"

"Yeah, yeah."

George liked to work in the shop. He spent his free time inventing things, but it was never as fun as it used to be. With Fred. Now he had Ron, but it just wasn't the same as his old twin. So he liked to work with the customers just like in the good ole days.

"Okay Ron, let's go upstairs to my office."

Of course, it wasn't a real business office. Half of it was a lab, and the other half was a huge couch with millions of pillows and television. Hermione had given a TV to each of the Weasleys once she had made her first huge paycheck from the Ministry. Arthur was absolutely delighted.

"Diary of Rose Weasley. Do not enter," George read.

Ron laughed, "Technically, we're not entering. Just because we have another copy of it. George, I feel so evil, but you could really sell these spying diaries."

"I would, but it's more of a parent thing. And I don't want to backstab the kids here and sell stuff to their parents to pry into their lives."

"But that's exactly what we're doing," Ron reminded George.

"Too bad. It's a pilot test."

They grinned. George flipped the page.

"Saturday, oh nine, oh nine, twenty-seventeen."

"That date makes me feel so old."

"Shut up, Ron."

"Dear Diary, blah, blah, blah, I love Hogwarts, but that's mainly because Al and I are in Gryffindor, house of the brave, we were so proud of ourselves that we almost cried…"

"Aw, Rose is such a little girl. She's so considerate of her friends. Wait 'til she gets in a girl posse and they all start backstabbing each other."

"Rose isn't a bitch or anything."

"Not yet."

"Thanks, George… Wait, it's crossed out. That _I_ almost cried. Haha, Al is such a man."

"Ron, only you were a crybaby. Anyways, hm, I've made some friends… interesting place… What! They've already found the Room of Requirement! That took me and Fred a while to find until we found the Marauders' Map!"

Ron continued reading so as not to linger on the touchy subject that was Fred. "Al and James inherited this thing called the Marauders' Map… few generations back… Uncle Harry's dad… Teddy Lupin's late dad… aw, Rose is such a mannered darling."

"Anyways, it's a map of Hogwarts…"

"…has everyone and everything…" Ron read.

"…so cool…" George skimmed.

"PERFECT STALKING TOOL?" they both exclaimed together. They looked at each other, worried.

"'Rose is such a mannered darling,'" George quoted Ron.

"I bet she was just kidding," Ron defended. "See, she says here that she wouldn't have anyone to stalk of course…"

"Suuuuure, Rose," George commented in disbelief.

"Like your little Fred isn't a troublemaker."

"Touchy subject. Never insult the way someone raises his kids. Anyhow. The food is excellent… hah, that's the best thing about Hogwarts!"

"Glad Rose thinks like a boy."

"No offense, but no one in my family can really cook…"

Ron's pupils dilated. "No offense? Oh, she better not know about us reading!"

"I bet she was just being a mannered darling," George assured him, "otherwise she wouldn't have said all this stuff about how Mum is so-so, Dad burns everything, hah, but Aunt Fleur and Grandmum Molly can cook."

"Hey, she doesn't think Aunt Ginny is that great either!"

"She's destined to become just like Ginny, though, a tomboy nonetheless."

"Nah, she says she's planning on cooking for her husband. Because what would a man do with a wife who couldn't cook… unless he could… that would be…"

"Hot."

"George, she's learning Hogwarts slang rather fast!"

"Dang. Well, she's talking about the slang and vocabulary at Hogwarts… Mum's great… blah, blah, blah."

"Aw, she thinks 'Mione's great! Not many people think that."

"She also thinks she's a tomboy."

"Well, here and Al are rather close."

"You don't think they're too close, Ron?"

"They're cousins, George."

"NO! Not incest, you sick-minded pervert!"

"Oh, I thought you had forgotten. Our family is quite big after all."

"I meant as in she wouldn't have many girl friends."

"Why would she want girlfriends, George?"

"Ron. Girl SPACE friends."

"Oh. I call those female friends."

"I don't really care. We should get back to the story."

"It's basically over though. Let's see here, Al knocks on the door… boys can't go up the staircases to the girls' dormitories—"

"Fred and I learned that on the first day."

"You sick-minded pervert."

"Hey, I had girl—er, female friends."

"Right…"

"We were just eleven!"

"Oh, right."

"And lookie here. Gryffindor girls are rather girly. Think of the other houses! At least Gryffs are courageous. Well, I bet the Ravenclaws can be nerdy, but girls are girls! And she already has more guy friends. What did I say, Ron…"

"People think Al's eyes are hot?"

"Do you think Harry's eyes are hot?"

"I'd rather say Harry's mum, but that's a touchy subject. Plus, that's my friend's mum."

"Okay, this topic is disturbing."

"There's not much else she—"

"Toodles? Rose says _toodles_?!"

"Way to avoid the touchy subject."

"Shut up, Ron."

"I hope 'Mione never finds out about this."

"Hee hee."

* * *

**A/N: Whatchuthink? eh? First real chapter! I hope to God that it was original. Next chappie won't be as long, but that's because it'll be from Scorpius's POV, and it'll be written a bit different... and it might take a while. Depends. I'm not writing as fast as I planned to be.**


	3. Confidential

_**Silly Little Crush  
**_

First-year Gryffindor Rose Weasley keeps her own diary, but the secrets within are soon to be unleashed to many.

**Ch 1 Summary: Rose Weasley writes in her diary, courteously gifted to her by Uncle George and her dad, about her first days at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: how she was sorted in Gryffindor, how she has discovered the useful Room of Requirement and Marauders' Map, how the food is excellent, how the girls only have "sexy" and "hot" in their vocabulary (eleven-year-olds nonetheless!)...**

**Disclaimer: As original as I think I am, I'm still writing fanfiction. So that automatically means I'm not original. Boohoo.**

* * *

**Scorpius: Confidential**

I took out a piece of parchment and creased it. On the outside, I addressed it to Ashton Greengrass at Durmstrang. He's my cousin through Aunt Daphne Greengrass. Aunt Daphne was very close with my mum, Astoria Greengrass Malfoy, since she had Ash from a one-night stand after too many firewhiskeys, and she needed all the help she could get with him. Yet she still decided to have him. So here he is now. With his mum's last name. I could only imagine the taunts he got from his schoolmates, especially since he's at Durmstrang, starting his fourth year now.

_24 September. _

_Ash._

_I cannot believe I'm doing this._

But I am. It's my only hope.

_It's one month into school at Hogwarts. My first year, and it's going to be a long one. The professors are rather dull and stupid. I can see why my dad has a bad history with the Herbology teacher._

And he's so ugly and fat! I feel bad for his kids. If only he had any. I can't believe he has a wife though! Then again I have all my girl admirers already.

_Everyone is so behind me here. Except a Weasley. Can you believe it? A Weasley! Then again, her mum is none other than Hermione Granger. Ask your mum about her. A know-it-all. I'm so sick of these mixed bloods._

Too bad Ash doesn't even know the bloodline of his dad. Hah.

_What I cannot believe I am doing… but I'm in need of your advice. About what, you ask. Girls._

Yes. Girls. I can just see the look on Ash's face.

_Because I am so charming and dashing, I have had many eyes looking me up and down since the very first day of Hogwarts, even as early as at the Sorting. Even older girls have complimented my looks, though most are too shy to say so to my face. The Slytherin boys have naturally taken me in as their leader. It's in my bloodline, I guess. The professors are touchy with me. Overall, I'm a success._

I smile, reminiscing of the past month.

_Except in the one subject I mentioned earlier. Girls. Too many of them, but I already have my eyes on one. Since I was homeschooled, unlike you,_

—well, his mum didn't even know if he was a wizard anyway. I bet his dad was a Muggle. Then again, you never know since wizards keep it so down low these days—

_I haven't exactly mingled with girls except at dinner parties and the like. I haven't actually had my eyes on any of those girls though. I just see them, we dance because we're such a cute elementary school couple or whatever, then she leaves. But this one is different. It's going to be seven years of bliss together._

_But one problem. She's in Gryffindor. The stuck-up courageous House._

_I'm not sure if I should pursue her. I _am_ supposed to be_ ambitious _and cunning though. I don't think Mum would mind too much,_

—seeing as her sister was a failure, but I couldn't very well tell Ash that since that would be his mum—

_but I'm not so sure about Dad. I'm not sure if any of these blabber-mouthed girls at my school could keep anything quiet. They'd be scribbling away to their parents, tattling on me. If I got a relationship out of this._

_I hope you understand this is CONFIDENTIAL._

Or else he's dead.

_Scorpius._

-:-

I unfold the letter I get from Flames, Ash's owl. Ash named it himself. He seems to think the Ash and Flames thing is hysterical.

I think it's just him.

_30 September._

_Scorp._

Oh, he always calls me that.

_I must say I am pleasantly surprised. I thought you would be too noble, as a Malfoy, to ask for advice. But I _can_ believe you are doing this. You're just a fresh little fish in a big sea, as they say. You must be confused. By your feelings and whatnot._

Naw. That's why I'm asking for help. This boy is so full of himself. But he's had girlfriends, and that's what counts here.

_I'm not surprised about your 'professors' though. We've got real ones here at Durmstrang. You wouldn't want to transfer here, however, since you'd be leaving your precious little girl._

—damn straight, from my teenage vocabulary—

_Whoever she is. I will get to the bottom of this before I give you any real advice. Everything depends on the girl and her personality, obviously. Tell me about her if you really want any help._

_You might want to include her name, too. Just to make sure I would write back._

I wouldn't bet on it, Ash.

_Scorpius, I'm sure you're happy you've got _some _chicks, older ones even, cooing over you. You're such an adorable little baby. Ash._

Who is he kidding? Everyone is, um, "cooing" over me. I prefer drooling in my hotness, though.

I'm _totally_ not full of myself.

I deserve to be, anyway.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! (: Sorry for the delay in this short chapter, but I'm having trouble writing the next chapter (I'm not sure how soon Rose would be talking about Scorp), and I like to write ahead, hehe. I'm guessing this is a bit OOC for a Malfoy, but I did mention Ash being surprised that Scorpius would confide in him. Plus, isn't Scorpius supposed to be the rebellious Malfoy since Draco let us down by marrying Slytherin Daphne Greengrass's sister, Astoria, who we've never even heard of?**


	4. Boys

**_Silly Little Crush  
_**

First-year Gryffindor Rose Weasley keeps her own diary, but the secrets within are soon to be unleashed to many.

**Ch 2 Summary: Scorpius Malfoy confides in Cousin Ash about Hogwarts. In the most conceited way possible, he asks for advice on girls, particularly a Gryffindor one...**

**Disclaimer: Whoever doesn't know that Ms. Jo Rowling, aka JKR, wrote _Harry Potter_ needs to come out of that cave he's reading from.**

* * *

**Rose: Boys  
**

I need some girl friends. Like seriously. You just can't tell boys some things… y'know? And you can't complain about your time of the month and whatnot because boys are so immature about it. And they just ask if you're PMSing or something instead of actually comforting you.

_Tues. 10. 10. 2017._

The one weekday I don't have excessive amounts of homework on. Only because I usually don't have History of Magic on Tuesdays. I'm the only one in my class who actually does my homework… or more like the only one who stays awake long enough to hear Professor Binns tell us the homework.

And yes, he's still there. He's already dead anyway, right?

_Dear Diary,_

Haven't written in here in a while… don't have anything to talk about in the first place… so I guess I'll blabber about school.

And boys.

Can't forget boys.

Well, I can, but none of the other girls here could. Ugh.

_Are you male or female?_

Diaries don't have anatomies, so I guess I can give it a gender, right?

_I guess you'll be female. Since I don't have any girl friends yet. Yeah, I know. Last time I wrote in here I didn't have any girl friends. You know what? Still don't. They're all the same. I didn't know eleven-year-olds would worry about clothes and makeup so much!_

Think of when they're seventeen…

_Last time, I said I had more guy friends than girl friends. Cross that out. I have no girl friends. I'm acquainted to some, but not really friends. My generation is so materialistic. It drives me insane. Only two people care about grades here… me and Scorpius Malfoy._

Yes, I know. Scorpius Malfoy.

_Oh well. We're top in all our classes, and there's no competition. Except between us, of course. All the girls are worried about boys and shopping—_

—and boys—

—_and hair_—

—and boys—

—_and makeup_—

—and boys—

—_and clothes_—

—oh, and did I mention boys?

_And all the boys are worried about scoring girls and dating girls and Quidditch. It's rather pathetic._

Even Al, sadly, since his older brother is on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and all.

_I don't really like having guy friends because all they do is talk about Quidditch and beg for homework. I would call them pathetic, but they're my only friends._

Tear, tear. I'm pathetic, too.

_I don't really understand all this falling in love stuff. The girls in my year are already dating second-years. And they're really pretty, too._

…which makes me feel bad. Even though I totally don't care about these things. I mean, Al assures me that I'm pretty, but… I'm like… his cousin! He just says it because we have the same genes.

Yeah, I know, talking about genes when I'm a first year. I'm nerdy, alright.

_I will refrain from mentioning any names. Cough, Gwen Davies, cough. Kate Wood is the closest thing to a girl friend I have. She's good at Quidditch, just like her parents, so I guess that makes her a bit more tomboy-ish._

Her parents played with Uncle Harry in their Hogwarts years! I found that pretty cool.

_So I asked Kate what liking boys is like since she's interested in third-year Fred. Fred is actually my cousin, Uncle George's son. Their parents all knew each other, along with Uncle Harry, from their Gryffindor Quidditch team.  
_

I think Fred's dad was on the team and his mum commentated or something like that. I don't remember.

_And she says he's flirting with her a lot. I ask what that is, and she just laughs. She says when you like a guy, you want to be with him more often because he makes you happy._

And apparently, you act differently and all this stuff… Like Al makes me happy and all, but he's my friend. And my cousin. That would be gross. Some wizard families obsessed with blood purity are disgusting… like Voldemort's… ew. Incest. But you like that boy in a different way.

_In that case… I might like someone._

But I'm not sure.

_I'm out! Rose._

-:-

"Georgie-poo!"

"Oh, goodness, Ron. Grow up!"

"Guess who wrote to us again!"

"…Mum? Again? Seriously?! What'd I do this time!"

"Rose, you idiot."

"Oh my! Rosie-poo! She wrote to us before?"

"Why are you so stupid? And 'Mione says I'm daft? In the diar—"

"SHH! SOMEONE MIGHT HEAR YOU! Let's go upstairs."

"La-mi do," mumbled Ron, George's hand still covering his mouth.

"What now?" George asked his younger brother when they reached their office, for the ingenious executives no less, above the Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes.

"Lemme… go!" Ron cried as George pushed him into the room and closed the door.

George grinned mischievously, "Where's the diary?"

Ron pulled out a thick, leather journal from under his coat. He unbuckled and flipped to the fresh entry.

"Tues," Ron started, "space, one oh, dot, space, one oh, dot, space, two oh—"

"Get to the good stuff, you big prat!"

"Right you are, George."

Silence ensued, for that was Fred's phrase.

Ron sighed and started reading aloud, "Dear diary… Are you male or female…"

"What kind of a question is that!"

"Exactly what I was thinking."

"Well… continue, Ron."

"This looks rather… interesting."

"If you're so reluctant, here, give it to me. Ah, I guess you'll be female since I don't have any girl friends yet…"

"Hah! I knew it! She _does _wants girlfriends! I have to be supportive of my daughter, however she ends up…"

"Girl SPACE friends, Ron."

"Lemme see!" Ron fingered his way through the words on the page. "Oh. Right. Continue," he said, shoving his daughter's diary back into his brother's empty hands.

Empty? Full of cookie crumbs, you mean.

"Hey! My cookies!"

"Wud-ever," swallowed George. "Yes, and Rose apparently does not have any_female_ friends yet—" (an almost inaudible "heh" could be heard from Ron) "—Last time I wrote in here I didn't have any girl—er, female friends. You know what? Still don't."

"Oh, this sad little girl."

"Your daughter."

"Still sad…"

"She claims they're all the same. Eleven-year-olds worrying about clothes and makeup so much!"

"Ah, I see her point."

"Don't blame her either. Our generation was perfect. Angelina and Alicia would_never_ have been like that in first year, let alone Katie."

"They were pretty hot naturally…"

"Back to the point."

"Righto, George."

"She says that last time she said she had more guy friends, cross that out, no girl friends. Ouch. She's acquainted to some… not really friends… materialistic generation… which drives her insane."

"Would for me, as well."

"Ooh, think of Hermione in first year!"

The two brothers spend a good few minutes laughing at the thought of Hermione doing makeup and dating in first year.

"Hahaha… no."

"Only two people care about grades here… her and… oh, Ron, you won't believe this. Scorpius Malfoy!"

"I bet he's just sucking up to teachers like Draco did. No way he could actually_earn_ his grades. Not naturally smart or anything. I doubt a boy like him would study. More like let in Death Eaters through secret passageways—"

George interrupted, "I get the point, Ron. At least Draco is tolerable now."

"Have you even tried talking to him?"

"…don't feel like it, much, mate."

"My point."

"Anyways, more about Scorpius Malfoy! Oh boy, he and Rose are top of all their classes…"

"…little bugger can't beat Rosie…"

"There's no competition at Hogwarts anymore, evidently, 'cept between them two, of _course_. All the girls are worried about boys, shopping, hair, makeup, clothes, et cetera, et cetera, and all the boys are worried about… oh dear."

"What ever is the matter, Georgie-poo?"

"Oh, Ronniekins! All the boys are so worried about scoring girls! And dating girls! And Quidditch girls!"

"I regret teaching Rose Quidditch."

"Oops, misread that there. No girls. Just Quidditch. She says it's rather pathetic."

"Like you…"

"I don't really like having guy friends because all they do is talk about… oh, I can't read this anymore! Here, you read," laughed George.

Ron took the book and continued, "I don't really like having guy friends because all they do is talk about Quidditch and beg for homework."

"Like you…"

"Only from dear 'Mione."

"I bet that's how you two hit it off."

"Heh… Back to Rosie, my dear brother, for this is a new generation. I would call them—guy friends—pathetic, but they're my only friends."

"Poor thing."

"I don't really understand all this falling in love stuff—"

"I know you don't. It's okay, Ronniekins…"

"Shut up, George. Anyhow, the girls in Rose's year are already dating… second-years! It's only one month into school! She says they're really pretty, too… little whores… she's refraining from mentioning any names—"

"Oh, damn it!"

"Cough, Gwen Davies, cough."

"Ah. Davies. Roger's daughter?"

"Probably. And Kate Wood—"

"Katie and Oliver's daughter?! How cute!"

"Wow, we really need to keep up with them two. Kate Wood is the closest thing to a girl friend she has."

"Oh, I _always_ knew Rose was lesbian!" George mocked Ron's previous misunderstanding of Rose's writing. "Kate Wood is like her girlfriend!"

"Shut up."

Cookies were heard being chewed. George bobbed his head up and down.

"Uh-huh. She's good at Quidditch, just like her parents—" (the bobbing quickens) "—so I guess that makes her a bit more tomboy-ish. So Rose asked Kate what liking boys is like since she likes third-year Fred."

"…FRED! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," George threw his head back, cracking up. "I need to ask this one about the juicy Hogwarts gossip! I wonder if he knows… Just think. Oliver and Katie's daughter with my son. Wow. What beautiful grandkids!"

"He's flirting with her a lot," Ron read.

"I have to read this part, Ron! I ask what that is, and she just laughs."

"How cute!"

"How naïve."

"Whatever."

"She says it's when you like a guy and you want to be with him more often and he makes you happy, blah blah blah."

"This is important, George! Don't blah-blah-blah anything."

George looked at the next line. "You bet it's important… In that case—"

Ron leaned over and read aloud with George, "I might like someone."

Ron gulped.

"I guess we have one choice left… EMERGENCY FAMILY REUNION!"

"You bet, George."

* * *

**A/N: The Rose chapters will always be longer than the Scorpius ones since Ron and George will be reading them. I'****m trying to build up slowly, so maybe there'****s a twist or maybe you'****re all right on track. It shall depend on my mood, muahaha. Sorry this took a while, but I had writer's block and all—****I hate that stuff****—plus, it ended up being so long. One month for four chapters... not too shabby, right? I hope it was entertaining enough!**


	5. The Other Cousin

**_Silly Little Crush  
_**

First-year Gryffindor Rose Weasley keeps her own diary, but the secrets within are soon to be unleashed to many.

**Ch 3 Summary: Rose writes about the pre-teen life at Hogwarts... rather pathetic, if you ask her, since all the girls think about are boys and vice versa. She also mentions how her closest girl friend, Kate Wood, is interested in Fred Weasley, yet Rose doesn't even understand what liking a boy is like, though she has her suspicions...**

**Disclaimer: Well, JKR obviously owns Harry Potter. Anything you don't recognize from the series is technically mine, I think.**

* * *

**Scorpius: The Other Cousin**

Ah, I'm doing this again. I don't want Ash to think I've been ignoring him though. That wouldn't be very nice. I'm not giving him the name of the girl though. And I have to ask for more advice… _again_…

_12 October._

_Ash._

This is torturous for a Malfoy, you know that?

_Yes, thanks very much for rubbing it in my face. That really makes me open up to you._

Typical Greengrass.

_So I've been watching the girl I seem to like from afar. I notice she's been looking at the Slytherin table much more lately but not at my side of the table. I sit with the lowly first-years. So now I'm inching closer and closer to the third-years. I believe that's the group she keeps stealing glances at._

Maybe she could even notice me. I am platinum blond after all.

Actually, the girl probably knows me, being the ever so smart and popular that I am, but she's actually got to notice me. Realize I'm there. The whole epiphany moment. Like "Ohmigod, he's so hot! I can't believe I didn't like him before!"

_There's quite a problem. I think I have it worked out. You know your pesky little brother,_

—actually, I'm guessing half-brother unless Ash's mum went to go find the same man to have a bit of fun with… again…—

_Aidan Morris._

Mr. Morris is divorced from Aunt Astoria though. She's obviously smooth with the men. I think the fact that she had Ash with a mysterious someone else ruined it.

_I noticed that she's looking at him a lot. Now I mean _a lot_. I'm wondering if he's gonna ruin my chances at it…_

If I ever do anything, that is.

_So I'm just going to back off for now and figure it all out. Aidan is a right git._

And Ash, of all people, knows it. They're stubborn brothers born just a year apart, having different fathers. Aidan always teased Ash for not knowing his father. I don't think he could help that. So basically Ash and I have ganged up on Aidan.

I don't think Aidan is too keen on having me eat near his group either.

_Scorpius._

-:-

Here comes Flames. What is up with their family and fire? Ash, Flames, Aidan. Aidan's flipping dog is called Spark.

_21 October._

_Scorp._

Sigh. I need to get over that.

_You need to get over it. Scorp is a nickname, you prat._

Read my mind.

_I still want to know who the girl is. You can tell me in your next letter because you two will be an item by then. Make your damn move, slowpoke._

This makes me feel a lot better.

_No pressure._

That's what I thought.

_Before Aidan goes for it._

Always me over his brother… half-brother… same difference. I really stopped caring.

_It's because he looks like me. Strange, that is, how alike we look for having different fathers. So, yes, he's extremely handsome for a thirteen-year-old. You'll deal._

I'd just like to point out that I'm extremely handsome for an… eleven-year-old.

_You're going to go out and get that girl! Meow! Ash._

Dashing.

-:-

_23 October._

_We're on._

You bet we are.

_Scorp…ius._

Aw man, I almost addressed myself by his stupid little nickname!

-:-

_26 October._

_Scorp._

_Don't write until you've got her._

I would be too ashamed to anyways.

_If Aidan gets her, I'll disown you. Actually, I think he likes the older girls, so you better move before she makes a move… on your cousin._

That would look bad.

_That would be embarrassing._

Naww… Even though he's a third-year.

_Don't tell Aidan! Ash._

How stupid do you think I am?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the really late chapter; I've been extremely busy and sick with the flu. I apologize for it not being too great, but it has to be like this to get to where I'm going. Is this too slow-paced? It seems like a lot of foreshadowing and not enough action to me. Ick. **


	6. Deep Doggy Doo Doo

**_Silly Little Crush  
_**

First-year Gryffindor Rose Weasley keeps her own diary, but the secrets within are soon to be unleashed to many.

**Ch 4 Summary: Scorpius thinks a certain Gryffindor he likes is interested in his cousin, Aidan Morris. And his correspondent, Aidan's brother Ash, encourages Scorpius to go after her before Aidan gets her, even if he's only eleven...**

**Disclaimer: If I was JKR, I wouldn't be suing HP Lexicon... but then again, why would they want to publish an encyclopedia when you can get it online?****  
**

* * *

**Rose: Deep Doggy Doo-Doo**

So Dad decided to host a Halloween family reunion.

Mum is not happy with him since he sent out invitations before telling her. So now she has to take time off of work to clean the entire house… no one in their right mind would trust Dad with it, anyway.

Mum is particularly not happy with him because Halloween was the night of Uncle Harry's parents' deaths.

Dad says he just wants to lighten up the mood. He made it so the reunion was the weekend before Halloween so we could decorate and have fun without missing school…

…and he obviously did that to avoid any more rants from Mum.

I know my dad so well. That tricky little devil.

_Fri. 10. 27. 2017._

This'll be short since I have to go spend some time with the family… but I felt like I had to go excuse myself once James Sirius Potter decided to open his big mouth.

_Weekend Halloween family reunion. Should be fun, right? Not unless a particular big cousin asks you if you like anyone in front of your entire family._

Even if it was only in front of Hugo, Al, and Lily. Awkward enough.

_James usually doesn't even pay that much attention to me anyway. Me and Al are close, but James tries to hang out with Teddy and Victoire. I'm starting to wonder if Victoire told him to ask me. And he just did because he wants to be cool with them._

Then again, I _did_ see James talking to Dad and Uncle George when I got home… then they quickly dispersed when they saw me.

Nah, probably just some prankster stuff.

_So basically, I just sat there, gaping at him. He smirked, and I could tell everyone thought I was wondering how James knew._

Wait, what?

_But what did James know in the first place? I didn't even know I liked someone! Okay, so I had a hint of it, but I don't really feel the butterflies like I'm supposed to. That's what Kate said._

She also said I should start reading teenage girl books. All because I had an "extensive vocabulary for an eleven-year-old" and knew what things like incest were, but I had no idea what liking someone was like.

_She also said I'm too smart for my own good. So is she really that trustworthy?_

Still don't have any girl friends… so yeah. She'll have to count as one.

_Oh, but Al just had to butt in and say that he "overheard" me talking about liking people with Kate. That makes me like someone. So now everyone is trying to guess who I like._

…when I'm not even sure I like someone…

_And they all just had to guess Scorpius. Him? He's a snobby Slytherin! The Sorting Hat must have thought he was evil._

Even if Mum pulls me aside and tells me not all Slytherins are evil after Dad insists so.

Okay so not all Slytherins are bad, tehe, but he's quite the snob.

_Why would they guess him anyway?_

Do I even talk to him?

_I hope it's not like they watch me while I'm eating or whatever… I try to be discreet about this stuff._

I'll just have to be more careful from now on.

_Help! Rose._

-:-

"Um, Ron? Why is the drawer vibrating?" Ginny asked audibly, pointing to the drawer of the study room.

Ron looked skeptical as he said, "What are you talking about?"

"It's definitely vibrating."

"It's starting to turn pink too, Mum!"

"Lily's right. Here, Ron, let me take her elsewhere to read," Ginny said as she stood up. "You sort out whatever's in there. If I remember correct, boggarts don't glow that rosy color."

Once two pairs of footsteps were heard going up the stairs, Ron pulled George from the gossip circle he was participating in.

"What now, Ronniekins? And I was just about to tell everyone about Oliver and Katie's daughter!"

"Ginny almost found Rose's diary. It was vibrating and faintly glowing pink…"

"Oh, so she wrote, Ronniekins."

"Stop that! That's so childish."

"Well, us prying into Rose's diary is kind of child—"

"Do you want to read it or not, George?"

"Fine, fine. Let's go upstairs. Did she suspect anything?"

"How would Rose know?"

"No, Ginny, silly wittle Ronniekins."

Ron glared but shook his head.

"Close call. I guess we'll just read this right now, even if Rose is right downstairs…"

Ron followed George up the stairs, fetching their copy of the diary on the way. "Ginny, the room is fine now, it was just a weird gift 'Mione gave me a long time ago. It was malfunctioning."

"Okay, Ron…" said Ginny, giving them a look. "C'mon, Lily. Back downstairs."

"Can't we just stay here, Mum?"

"Good point, Lil—"

"There's cake downstairs!" George exclaimed.

"Ooh, let's go, Mum!"

"Good one, George," Ron said once mother and daughter were gone. "Lock the door."

George pulled out his wand and muttered, "Colloportus."

"Now onto some business," whispered Ron eagerly as he flipped to the glowing pink page. "Okay, so she just wrote this… here…"

"Well, duh. Didn't Ginny just witness it glow and vibrate?"

"Right… we need to be more careful."

"Let's get some dirt on your Rosie-poo. Ooh, James asked Rosie if she liked anyone? He didn't do that in front of us!"

"Probably when all of us were pigging out with Mum's cakes, George."

"Heh. Right. That should've been awkward enough."

"James needs to be nicer to my Rose!"

"Yeah, just like how you were mad at Percy because he never played with you. Poor wittle Ronnie—"

Ron interjected firmly, "Shut up."

"Okay, okay, don't get moody on me…"

"That's Hermione," Ron muttered under his breath.

"Rosie just sat there and gaped? That makes it look realistic. Maybe she confirmed her thoughts from her last diary entry!"

"HELLO? ANYONE IN THERE? ALOHOMORA!"

George threw the diary into a pile of books just as Ginny walked in.

"What's with the secret brotherly meeting?"

"Oh… just… discussing business…"

"You had to lock the door? You forgot to muffle the sounds though. I thought I heard people talking."

"Um… discussing… dirty… business…"

Ron nodded a bit too eagerly.

"Alright then. You two look mighty suspicious, but I've got to get some more books to read to the kids. They're growing up mighty fast. I should probably get some bigger books."

"Right over there," Ron pointed to a shelf in the playroom.

"Nah, these look bigger. Thanks though," said Ginny as she grabbed a pile of books…

…including Rose's diary.

"Shit," two voices said in unison.

"We're in deep doggy doo-doo."

"Shut up, Ron. We've got to rescue that thing."

* * *

**A/N: I'm glad if you found the end interesting; I actually just got lazy and tired of writing, haha. Sorry for the late update. I've been sick and out of town and stuff. This is going to be a relatively long story (my other stories are just a few chaps, so yeah, relatively). **


	7. Learning to Lose

**_Silly Little Crush  
_**

First-year Gryffindor Rose Weasley keeps her own diary, but the secrets within are soon to be unleashed to many.

**Ch 5 Summary: Rose returns home for her dad's Halloween family reunion and writes in her diary there. Ginny and little Lily Potter almost discover the copy of Rose's diary; Ron and George end up saving it, but just barely. However, Ginny does walk in on them and takes a whole pile of books to read to Lily, including the diary...**

**Disclaimer: If I were JKR, I would be writing Marauders' era books by now…**

* * *

**Rose: Learning to Lose**

"Lilyyyyyyy, bed timeeeee!" George yelled cheerfully.

"Already?" asked Lily.

"You bet," Ron added as he descended the stairs.

"Well, it's getting a bit late. We can go play a game of chess upstairs… but go brush your teeth first!" Ginny told her daughter.

"'Kay, Mum."

"James! Al! Help me bring these books back upstairs."

"Can't you just use magic, Mum?" James whined immaturely.

Ginny just glared. It didn't like she had her wand on her anyway.

"Okay, okay, Mum, we're moving," Al said and shoved some books into James's arms. "Let's go, James."

"Just call me Big J, Little A."

No comment from Little A.

The two brothers climbed the stairs and dumped the books into the study room. However, Al dropped a curious-looking book onto James's foot.

"My bad, _Big J_."

James just rolled his eyes and picked up the book. "Does this look fishy to you, Little A?"

"Never seen it before," Al replied, flipping the book over and inspecting it from all sides.

"Hm," James mumbled as he opened it up.

A voice echoed from the stairs, "James! Al! Remember to sleep in an hour or two. Don't blow anything up!"

James and Al looked at each other and left the room with the curious book. "Sure, Dad!" Al answered. They went to Teddy's occasional bedroom, the room they were sleeping in that night. James plopped down on the bed as Al closed the door.

"Let's open it."

James obliged.

-:-

I flip open my diary and lay on the floor of the common room, smoothing out the plush couch pillow under me. I'm the only one in the common room since everyone is in the dorms. Usually Gryffindor isn't like this, and it's not even late or anything, but we just lost a Quidditch match.

To Slytherin.

Get it? Yeah. It's bad.

This is worthy enough to writing about.

_Sat. 11. 11. 2017._

This was going to be my most depressing entry yet. It's not everyday the Gryffindor Quidditch team loses, especially to Slytherin. My cousin James was so upset that even Al hadn't seen him after the game. The Fat Lady, however, reported that he had gone to his room right after the game, probably wanting to shower and sulk alone.

_So basically Slytherin slaughtered us._

That sounds positively delightful. Trust me, my entire day was just about as wonderful as the Quidditch game.

_Even Mum and Aunt Ginny went to watch James since it was the first game of the Quidditch season. James didn't even know they were there; it was supposed to be a post-game sort of surprise. But Gryffindor losing made it no better._

They didn't make it hard on James, but James was really embarrassed. Typical boys. They can never admit that they lose. At least James didn't start a fight or anything… he just took his stuff to the lockers, changed, and left, apparently.

_As if the miserable score of 210-20 wasn't bad enough, I had an encounter with the guy I like._

Yeah, I'm pretty sure I like him now. Kate had a hard time helping me establish that, but we had nothing better to talk about during History of Magic.

_The Slytherin families of Greengrass and Malfoy were present. They crossed paths with Mum and Aunt Ginny, which was probably not the best thing that could have happened. They were so proud of Aidan Morris, son of Daphne Greengrass and nephew of the rich Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass, that they insulted the Gryffindors in front of our faces._

And as if that wasn't horrible enough…

_And while Daphne Greengrass was showering Aidan with compliments in front of Mum and Aunt Ginny, she asked Mum, "I guess families like ours just have natural talent, huh, Mudblood?"_

It was pretty bad. That's all I'm going to say.

_Aidan looked proud and smirked at me and Al, but Mum kept her composure and looked Daphne Greengrass right in the eye. Aidan's mum looked like she was about to lash out at our family again, but Draco Malfoy—him of all people?—hushed her up and dragged his sister-in-law away, his wife Astoria following._

What shameless Slytherins. Just because of one Quidditch match.

_When I asked Mum about it later, she said Mr. Malfoy had apologized on behalf of Ms. Greengrass. She also explained that though Dad didn't like him much, Uncle Harry had saved his life when they were at Hogwarts._

So I don't really think Aidan is that lovely anymore. If his mum was like that, he probably grew up with it too. Even if he is devilishly good-looking. Needless to say, don't judge a book by its cover.

I wonder if you could say the same for Scorpius, who had watched the whole thing.

_Until next time, Rose._

-:-

"Al? Al?" came a voice from outside the Gryffindor first-year boys' dorm.

"Coming!" exclaimed Al as he jumped down to open the door. "Big J!" he acknowledged. The other Gryffindor boys in the room congratulated James on an amazing goal he scored and then shut up in their beds. It was sufficiently awkward since they lost, even with the great goal James had made.

"Look at this," James whispered as he made way to what was obviously Al's bed, the messiest and most decorated with Quidditch posters. He pulled out a glowing pink book that Al recognized.

Al's eyes widened, and James nodded. "Cool," Al murmured.

"I'm guessing this is what happens when she writes a new entry. I kind of have to go now, but the fifth-years thought it was a bit fishy. Keep this, but bring it with you. Don't leave it anywhere. It shouldn't glow in class because she shouldn't be writing during class—"

"—unless it's History of Magic…" Al corrected since he had already been subjected to the torture of that class.

"Sure. Watch it. Whatever you do, don't lose it. And we'll read it next weekend or something. I'm not really in the mood right now…"

Al nodded willingly.

"Thanks, Little A. You're always there for me."

Al smiled sheepishly as James closed the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Incase you haven't noticed, this is two Rose chapters in a row. Scorpius chapters are so short, but I had to finish up the cliffhanger from the last chappie. Now that I've broken my little pattern, unless you count the Prologue and Chapter One as both Rose POVs, I might break it more often. Who said Rose writes, then Scorpius writes, the Ash writes, etc.? Oh, and sorry this took so long. I spent some of these weeks planning, but mostly I just didn't feel in the mood. No excuses you wanna hear anyway. Now I'm on spring break, so perhaps I can catch up. :)**


	8. Mudblood

**_Silly Little Crush  
_**

First-year Gryffindor Rose Weasley keeps her own diary, but the secrets within are soon to be unleashed to many.

**Ch 6 Summary: Ron and George's plan to rescue the copy of Rose's diary fails, and the copy ends up in someone else's hands, specifically James and Albus's. Days later, Rose writes about Gryffindor's loss in Quidditch to Slytherin, where she met Scorpius's parents, Draco and Astoria, as well as Aidan's mum, Daphne, by crude means. James Potter, who is in a terrible mood after the loss, gives the copy of Rose's diary to Albus for safekeeping...**

**Disclaimer: I would, of course, care about pleasing fanfiction readers if I was the owner of Harry Potter. -endsarcasm-**

* * *

**Scorpius: Mudblood**

Figures I should tell Ash about yesterday…

_12 November._

…even if I haven't exactly "gotten her" yet.

_Ash._

Not that he should be expecting that.

_So I, being the handsomest eleven-year-old girl-magnet at Hogwarts, haven't got the girl yet. Be more patient, will you? Wait, not likely._

Runs in the family, I bet.

_Something rather interesting happened just yesterday. I only got around to you because the Slytherins partied all last night because we beat Gryffindor—yes, the House of my crush—in Quidditch. First game of the season. Of course, Aidan was great for his first ever Quidditch game._

Says his mother.

_But that's not the point of this letter. After the game yesterday, your mother was a bit, shall we say, proud…_

Read: Snobby. Arrogant. Conceited. Egotistical. Bigheaded. Okay, I'm done, for now.

…_of your great little brother. So we ran into the girl I… kinda like._

Kinda, heh. Insert ink drops from much pondering on what to say next.

_The girl's mum and aunt came to watch some of her other relatives play in the game. And please don't try to go look up all the Gryffindor Quidditch players' family trees to see if they have an attractive first-year relative._

Of course, he would. And he'd probably use Aidan at that. Might've been better keeping that idea to myself, but I have other things to talk about now.

_How to put this… Aunt Daphne got a bit excited and called the girl's mum a Mudblood, as if putting the faults of the pitiful Gryffindor loss onto the girl's family's bloodline. And why yes, their loss was pitiful. Don't say I'm fraternizing with the enemy here. Just because I like her doesn't mean I don't respect my House._

As of now, at least. Slytherins like Aidan are getting on my nerve… but at least Rose looks at the Slytherin table some mornings. Not that I've been noticing.

_My dad was there to "save the day", and by that, I just mean he hushed your mum up and guided her away, even if without an apology. It seems like my dad knew the girl's mum better than I expected._

Ugh, the way I put that seems like there's some sort of affair or something.

_Well, if that girl liked Aidan before, I doubt she does now… but I doubt I'll have a chance either. She's seen this side to my family._

The Slytherin side that I've been trying to put behind me. It doesn't have to be obvious if I don't want it to, right? I'm proud of being ambitious and cunning but not of some other traits commonly associated with my House… ahem, always getting killed by the goodie Gryffindorks in epic battles.

_Help? Scorpius._

-:-

Ash's letter finally came.

_26 November._

What took him so long to write anyway?

_Scorp… proud, much? Or shall we say snobby, arrogant, conceited, egotistical, bigheaded…_

Hey, I didn't write that in the letter, how'd he know I was thinking of those exact words? Ah, handy-dandy "Guide to a Good Slytherin's Vocabulary" pamphlet Aidan made then.

_I apologize for my mum. You know how women are._

You think?

_It should be okay. At least she doesn't like Aidan anymore. Get your move on! Ash._

Well, that was definitely an appropriate reply for that blasted essay I wrote for him.

And as usual, he's not very patient. Figures.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for a not-so-interesting, redundant chapter. I've written some later chapters in bits and pieces when ideas come to me, so I'm not very well-planned at this point. I just felt like I had to post something. Filler chapter... I'm starting not enjoy the Scorpius chapters as much, even if I'm trying really hard to not make them OOC. Oh, and I do believe I have a beta - check **Casablanca Dreams**, thanks. And yeah, she and **wishesanddreams **were the ones who got me into HP!**


	9. See Me After Class

**_Silly Little Crush  
_**

First-year Gryffindor Rose Weasley keeps her own diary, but the secrets within are soon to be unleashed to many.

**Ch 7 Summary: Scorpius also writes about the little dilemma after Slytherin's win over Gryffindor. He's afraid Rose will hate his family since she saw Aunt Daphne's side. Ash writes a few lines back and is not overall very helpful...**

**Disclaimer: I am just a poor little Harry Potter fan with no life, waiting for JKR's encyclopedia, if it ever comes out, with the Next Generation story. At least James, Albus, Lily, Rose, and Hugo can't intermarry because that would be awkward between the in-laws, but I doubt there's any hope with Scorpius. JKR doesn't seem to like Draco much.**

* * *

**Rose: See Me After Class**

"Mr. Potter, may I ask why your book is glowing a pink tint in the middle of our Devil's Snare lesson?"

Albus stuttered, "Um… um… I- I- I don't know, Professor." He secretly cursed James for telling him to hold on to it, not even allowing Albus to leave it in the dormitories, incase any of his roommates found it.

"Then please hand it over, Mr. Potter."

Albus took the book from under his _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and held it out in front of him. He was ashamed of him losing the book so fast; surely James would not approve. They had only read one entry of Rose's diary.

"Thank you. See me after class," said Professor Longbottom with a smirk. Most of the class was astonished since the Herbology professor barely stood up to any students, particularly Albus Severus Potter, the witty son of the professor's close friend.

-:-

Absolutely no homework today, so I guess I'll have time to write again.

_Tues. 11. 28. 2017._

Well, today was interesting enough.

_This guy asked me to talk to me after class. I don't think I like him or anything, but I chickened out at the last minute and ran to History of Magic when class was dismissed. And here I am writing in the most boring class in all of Hogwarts._

I'm rather ashamed. I bet I'm the first Gryffindor chicken there ever was… Oh wait, there's my dad. Heh.

_I'm not really sure who I like anymore. Not Aidan, the one I used to._

At least no one will read this. I had better lock this up. Too bad I'm only a first-year; I would get James to help me with locking it up magically with a password, but he would want to read all of it.

_Nosy blighter. Oops, writing down my wandering thoughts._

But I've recently found that there are quite a few nice-looking first-year boys at Hogwarts. Is this what Muggles call hormones?

_I wish there could be more good-looking boys in Gryffindor. That would make their arrogant egos easier to be liked. A few in Ravenclaw, few more in Hufflepuff… but of course I haven't been "checking out" the Slytherins. Those slimy brats._

Those good-looking, slimy brats. But that's besides the point.

_I never have anything to talk about anymore. Just wanted to confide in you about that boy asking to see me by myself. What could that mean? It's okay for girls to look at boys, boys to notice girls… but we're only eleven… right? Rose._

-:-

"Albus."

He looked up at the Herbology professor. No one had ever thought Nevi—er, Professor Longbottom would have stood up to anyone, let alone said Potter.

"Hehe, clever, wasn't it?"

Al looked up at the professor questioningly.

"Here you go, Al, don't let anyone see it again, or else everyone will have thought that I let you off easy. Just remember, I took this from you, and that's all anyone needs to know. Run along now!"

Of course Professor Longbottom wouldn't have done anything to Al. Strange professor he was. Al then ran along to find James to tell him about the—

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!"

Albus, who had been looking down at his feet, had ran into whom else but his very own lovely brother, the one and only James Sirius Potter.

"You, you… UGH. I gave you the diary so it wouldn't be taken from us! I cannot believe that out of all people, you decided to have Neville take it, who could easily read it and give it to Mum and Dad, and then—"

"JAMES, WILL YOU JUST _SHUT UP!_" James, astonished at his little brother's authority, obliged as Albus continued, "That's not it. Whoever you heard from didn't have the entire story. Listen…" Albus then quickly explained to James that Professor Longbottom had only confiscated, temporarily, their copy of Rose's diary because he wanted the first-years to have more respect for him. However, the Herbology professor had warned Albus to not leave it in sight of his classmates.

"But… but it couldn't be dangerous, could it?" Albus inquired.

"You're such a wimp, Al. C'mon. Who wouldn't like a bit of danger anyway?"

"Uh… right," Al stuttered, returning to his normal little-brother-with-no-authority state. "But how about you hold onto it? I would probably 'leave it in sight' where Nev—er, Professor Longbottom could see it."

"He probably just didn't want other students to see that he had given it back to you again," James winked, "but sure, I'll keep it."

James then turned and walked a few steps towards the castle, with Albus feeling uncool as ever. How could his brother be so confident and rebellious? So that's where those girls came from. And James just let them follow him, not asking any out but rather pitying them.

"He only likes the attention," Albus muttered to himself. "He'd play it cool if the diary glowed during class."

James turned around. "What was that, Al?" Looking at Al's surprised face, he said nonchalantly, "Oh c'mon, Little A, you don't even wanna read the entry that got you into trouble? Better have been exciting." And with that, James turned around towards the castle, for real this time.

Without having to ask if Al was coming, Al tagged along, ebullient. "Why do you think Rose was writing now anyway?"

"Even a bookworm like her would be bored during class _some_ time."

"Oh, um, right," Al said awkwardly. "Should we read now? I promised to help someone with Transfiguration during lunch."

"A girl?"

"She likes a boy."

"Who's the girl, though?" James pressed.

"Er… Kate Wood."

"Not bad for a first-year. Good choice."

Al grimaced a bit, not sure why his brother was checking out first-years. "Er, she asked me to tutor her though."

"Oh?"

"I said she already likes Fred!"

"FRED!"

"Oh, bloody bollocks."

"Nice-looking bloke he is too."

"He's our cousin, James!"

At this, James changed the subject by flipping open the diary. "Well, she certainly gets to the point right away."

"Hm?" Al inquired, walking on tiptoes to try to read the diary. "What happened?"

"This guy asked to talk to her after class. You know what that means."

"Um… he needs help in class? I mean, Rose sure is a smart—"

"Ugh. Grow up, Al! It means he's interested!"

"Oh…" Al then thought about how to ask a certain girl in his mind to talk after class. He would just wait and see what Rose did. She and Rose were pretty good friends anyway. Hopefully that girl wouldn't be interested in a certain third-year cousin anymore…

"Listen, 'I don't think I like him or anything, but I chickened out anyway, last minute, ran to History of Magic when class was dismissed.' What a chicken."

"Runs in the family."

"That would be a good one, Little A, if it weren't for the fact that we're related."

"…good point. I heard it's just Uncle Ron being scared of Aunt 'Mione though."

"She also said she's not really sure who she likes anymore… Blimey!"

"What is it?"

"Get this," James said as he sat down under a tree. "'Not Aidan, the one I used to.' Aidan. That was unexpected."

"Aidan…? The Slytherin fourth-year or something?"

"Third-year. Chaser on the Quidditch team."

"…I'm speechless."

"Good. Me too. Then she says 'nosy blighter', but not about Aidan, apparently."

"Hah, if only she knew what we were doing."

"Good thing she wouldn't ever, right, Al?"

"Of course. Then she goes on to say that she wished there more good-looking boys in Gryffindor. Well, it's not like the older Gryffindor girls are gorgeous either."

"I bet you think Kate is."

"I only think of the older ones."

"Sure. But what about…" Al didn't finish, but James read his mind.

"Well, Al, do you check out your own family too?" When Al didn't answer, James continued, "'That would make their arrogant egos easier to be liked,' she says. Ouch. Harsh."

Al winced. "Do I really want to hear the rest of this ego-beating?"

"Few hot—if you could call first-years that—boys in Ravenclaw, few more in Hufflepuff. Hasn't been checking out the Slytherins. Sure."

"Hey, the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs aren't too bad."

"But we wouldn't know about the guys. Some of the Quidditch team has pretty buff athletic bodies though. Can't judge the rest though. But she doesn't have anything else to say… yeah."

"That's it?"

"She also has this… dilemma thing about boys and girls being interested in each other when they're eleven. Al, don't get into girls this early, they're only trouble. Focus on Quidditch, and trouble-making if you have the talent for it." James winked at those words. "I don't have to do anything, and look at those girls, though it gets annoying. You don't want to be what those sluts call a man-whore, just because they were all involved with that one bloke or something."

"Um, right, James. So eleven is too early?"

"I'd say so."

"Oh."

* * *

**A/N: Yay, I used a vocabulary word: ebullient! I'm not sure if I'll be updating consistently in the next few months because it's the fourth quarter, and I'm going to have my first finals! Hooray… not.**


	10. The Transfer Student

**_Silly Little Crush  
_**

First-year Gryffindor Rose Weasley keeps her own diary, but the secrets within are soon to be unleashed to many.

**Ch 8 Summary: Albus Potter almost gets the copy of Rose's diary confiscated by Professor Longbottom. Luckily, the professor and his dad are very tight, and he lets Albus get away with it. Rose doesn't really have much to talk about, so she writes about her currently confused feelings towards boys. James and Albus have a very heated chat and go off on a tangent about tutoring Kate Wood; James tells his little brother eleven is probably too young to date...**

**Disclaimer: If I had written the Harry Potter series, maybe I wouldn't feel so humorless at this point. I apologize in advance.**

* * *

**Scorpius: The Transfer Student**

_2 December._

I overheard the nuttiest rumor at the Slytherin table this morning at brekkers.

_Ash, what's going on with your mum? Scorpius._

Although I wouldn't be too surprised if Ash's mum had really ran off with a prostitute. She's a little… easily swayed, shall I say.

-:-

_4 December._

He wrote back quite fast. Something must really be wrong.

_Scorp… About that…_

Uh oh.

_This cannot be disclosed to anyone around you._

Check.

_Please read in a private room._

Check.

_And be sure not to tell Aidan._

Funny.

_Oh, and while you're at it, tell me if Aidan says anything out of the ordinary._

Can do. After all, R—er, this girl I definitely do not like used to like him.

_So my mum eloped. And… it hurts to say this, but with a whore. Indeed, a female whore. So because my mum has expressed no concern in returning to care for the family, or when we're there for the holidays at least, your mum has graciously allowed us to stay at your place. And this may be longer than temporary because I don't have much face to save for my mother._

And why would Aidan spread this rumor again?

_You must be wondering why I responded so quickly. I'm actually at your home right now. Your mum says hi and asks if you've at least tied a thorny flower in your classes._

Leave off. What a joke.

_I have absolutely no earthly idea what that means…_

So apparently my mum can't figure out how to shut her trap. Darn. It means this is all true then since my mum only asks me that every week.

_But see you for Christmas! Ash._

-:-

_6 December._

Only two more weeks until Christmas break with my dear Ash.

_So what about Durmstrang? Scorpius._

-:-

_7 December._

_Oh, how could I have forgotten to mention? I'm at Hogwarts until further notice!_

I bet this will just be so enjoyable.

_I bet you enjoyed this bit of news since now you can show me your girl!_

Um, about "my girl"…

_And even if you don't, I'm sure I could figure it out. You can trust my experienced eye. I can judge girls in a matter of milliseconds. You would know. I__'__m excited, aren__'__t you? See you!_

-:-

_8 December._

I don't know how I'm going to deal.

_You are such a pain. Scorpius._

-:-

"Hey Scorpius, you've got a Howler!" Aidan laughed and pointed at the descending Ambré, a gorgeous eagle-owl faithful to the Malfoys.

I just looked up and stared. Did my father get sick of me being second in all my classes?

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN OF HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY!" the Howler burst. The entire Great Hall quickly silenced and stared at the mysterious letter.

"IF YOU HAVE ANY INTEREST IN FOURTH-YEAR ASHTON MORRIS, DAZZLING AND CHARMING SOON-TO-COME TRANSFER STUDENT FROM DURMSTRANG, FEEL FREE TO REGISTER IN MY DATING SERVICES WITH MY COUSIN SCORPIUS MALFOY."

Whispers ran through the Great Hall. Many girls were making the connection between the strange sender of the Howler, Aidan Morris, and Scorpius Malfoy. Because the latter two were obviously very attractive, the former, who was related to both, must be also. All at once, quite a few girls started rushing towards the Slytherin table, grabbing their friends along the way.

"I'M NOT QUITE FINISHED, THOUGH I'M SURE MANY OF YOU, IF NOT ALL, ARE BUSTLING ABOUT, MAKING TOWARDS SCORPIUS AT THE SLYTHERIN TABLE… SPEAKING OF SCORPIUS, IF YOU THINK YOU ARE A HOT FEMALE GRYFFINDOR FIRST-YEAR, PLEASE CONTACT ME ALSO. JUST ADDRESS YOUR OWLS TO ASHTON MORRIS, THANKS."

The girls in line at the Slytherin table started to disperse and return to their seats, grabbing quill, ink, and parchment to write to this Ashton Morris himself.

Scorpius sighed in relief and moaned at the same time.

Somewhere across the Great Hall, the Gryffindor first-years directed their awed stares at Rose Weasley. Kate Wood was already a good length down her parchment writing a "brief" profile description of someone by the name of a certain thorny flower addressed to Ashtin Morris.

Rose thanked Merlin's hat for Kate's rotten spelling, or else the letter would have reached the transfer student by now.

* * *

**A/N: Oh boy, tenth chapter… this fic is relatively long. I'm never writing this long of a story again! Right now, it seems like there's going to be around ten more chapters. Joy for my lazy butt. ****I haven't been into ff at all lately... and ****sorry for this sorry excuse of a chapter; I'm not in the best mood right now, so this chapter probably isn't either. I'm getting used to the declining number of reviews anyway.  
**


	11. Hot Female Gryffindor First Years

_**Silly Little Crush**_

First-year Gryffindor Rose Weasley keeps her own diary, but the secrets within are soon to be unleashed to many.

**Ch 9 Summary: Bisexual Aunt Daphne elopes with a female whore and leaves her family behind. Ash and Aidan are to move in with Scorpius and the Malfoys. Ash is also transferring to Hogwarts. As if that wasn't bad enough for Scorpius, Ash sends him a Howler announcing his arrival to the whole of Hogwarts at breakfast; he is also asks for hot female Gryffindor first-years to write to him…**

**Disclaimer: If you have enough time, money, and effort to sue me over Harry Potter, please go and read _Fanfiction for Dummies_ or something.**

* * *

**Rose: Hot Female Gryffindor First-Years**

_Mon. 12. 11. 2017._

What a nice, quiet Monday…

_Dear Diary,_

…except for the little, tiny, diminutive, miniscule disruption at breakfast.

_So today Aidan's brother, Ashton Morris, who also turns out to be Scorpius Malfoy's brother wrote to Hogwarts as a whole in the form of a Howler._

Rather embarrassing for Scorpius and Aidan. They deserve it really.

_I wonder how Ashton is going to be. His mum is a right snob. Yet he asked for girls to enroll in a dating service with Scorpius. I bet he's too busy playing girls to pick on Muggle-borns. Or maybe he's extremely talented and can do both at the same time. I've heard stories about Sirius Black, a friend of my parents and Uncle Harry's godfather… sounds kind of familiar, actually._

Sadly to say, Sirius was quite rude to certain people. Mum decided to let me know while Dad and Uncle Harry were busy talking about him making trouble and getting all the ladies.

_It's kind of disgusting how he wants to know about hot female Gryffindor first-years. Sick, really. He's a fourth-year, for goodness sake!_

Yet he had said "speaking of Scorpius." Yes, _I _would remember. Oh no. Why would I remember? Why am I talking to myself? about Scorpius? This is dumb. I hate boys.

_I know Kate started writing about me, but seriously? hot? Let's just say there are plenty of more attractive—_

—and slutty, hey I learned a useful word here at Hogwarts!

—_girls here. Even in Gryffindor._

Like Kate. Minus the slutty part, but she sure is interested in boys for such a young age.

_Oh, and Kate. Fred wrote to Ashton about her. He obviously thinks she is something special._

Yet if he wanted her, wouldn't he keep her to herself?

_No matter. At least Kate's letter didn't get to Ashton because she thought his name was 'Ashtin.' I wonder if there's an Ashtin Morris out there who got a random letter from Kate's owl._

Oh, I guess so. Here comes Kate's owl, looking a bit bruised and battered. There were a few broom hairs stuck in her feathers. I guess the Ashtin Morris out there was a Muggle… oh dear. Stupid Kate.

_I'll write later, Rose._

-:-

"Al!" James ran into the Gryffindor common room, yelling for his brother. "Al!"

"Right here, James."

"Ah. I've got an update. Upstairs, now."

"I have to finish this Transfiguration essay though…"

"Now! I'm not waiting."

"Alright," Al gave in. He left his homework with his third-year cousin, Fred. He then ran up the stairs after James into James's dormitory.

James was already holding their copy of Rose's diary. "Here we go…" And he flipped it open. "It's fresh, and she just wrote it. I called you right once I found out. Lucky no one was in here… how are we going to conceal the blinding pink light and vibrating…" James muttered, mostly to himself.

Al just stared at him blankly. "Come on, I have an essay to do, let's read!" Al urged his brother.

"Patience," James said calmly, "is a virtue."

Al just glared. James smirked. Al took the diary out of James's hands and started reading.

"Dear Diary… So today Aidan's brother, Ashton Morris, who also turns out to be… blah blah blah… Howler."

"I hope Rose hasn't found out about the letter we wrote Ashton," James muttered, looking up at a corner of the ceiling.

Al continued, "I wonder how Ashton is going to be. His mum is a right snob."

"I'll bet," James interrupted. Al glared at him again, obviously eager to finish his Transfiguration essay and then get some sleep. "Okay, okay, I'll shut up. Go on, Little A."

"Yet he asked for girls to enroll in a dating service with Scorpius. I bet he's too busy playing girls to pick on Muggle-borns."

"Harsh, this girl."

Al couldn't help but agree. "Or maybe he's extremely talented and can do both at the same time."

"Bad stereotypes boys have these days…"

Al nodded to himself and went on reading aloud, "I've heard stories about Sirius Black, a friend of my parents and Uncle Harry's godfather. Sounds kind of familiar, actually."

"Only if this Ashton could possibly be more clever and charming at the same time. Then he'd perhaps tie with Sirius." James and Al had heard stories of Sirius Black, also. Most were recited admiringly by their father, Harry Potter, who was Sirius's godson.

"It's kind of disgusting how he wants to know about hot female Gryffindor first-years. Sick, really. He's a fourth-year, for goodness sake!"

"She thinks that'll stop him?"

Al looked unsure. He thought of the letter he and James penned to Ashton. Poor Rose, but it was too late for regrets now. "I know Kate started writing about me, but seriously? hot? Let's just say there are plenty of more attractive girls here. Even in Gryffindor."

"Where's Aunt 'Mione's confidence? Everyone has different taste, anyway."

"Oh, and Kate," Al read quickly, "Fred wrote to Ashton about her. He obviously thinks she is something special."

"Fred?! How come I didn't hear about this?"

"Oh, I saw him writing it at lunch."

"So Fred thinks Kate is hot?"

"Iunno," Al mumbled, not willing to continue on the topic of Kate.

"Wouldn't blame him, though she's a bit too young for me to say. Don't date until at least fifth year, okay, Al? Promise me."

"Sure."

"We really do need to arrange some time and go read Rose's old entries. So much gossip from a female Gryffindor first-year's perspective!"

Al knew most of the Gryffindor first-year gossip already, especially since a lot of it was about his eyes or his brother or the girls' secret pleasure, Scorpius Malfoy. "No matter. At least Kate's letter didn't get Ashton because she thought his name was A-S-H-T-I-N."

"Who said hot girls could all be smart?"

Al ignored this. "I wonder if there's an Ashton Morris, A-S-H-T-I-N, out there who got a random letter from Kate's owl. I'll write later, Rose."

"That it?"

"Apparently."

"We need to arrange some time to read the rest… you can go finish your essay now."

"Do you think she'd mind that we wrote Ashton a letter about her?"

No comment from James.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Memorial Day, Americans! I should be asleep by now, but I still have so much to do... grr. You better appreciate this! :P Especially since spent the afternoon going through old stories and adding the previous chapter summaries to all of them. Oh, and I don't think there's going to be much left since I'll probably end this as their first year at Hogwarts closes and add an epilogue. I changed the title from _Forbidden Love_ to _Silly Little Crush_ because I thought Forbidden Love was too clich****é. It's also easier to use the words 'silly little crush' in the story a few times (I went back and added it to one of the first few chapters). Next time I update it'll be Summer Break '08! woohoo! See you then!  
**


	12. The Twelve Days of Christmas

_**Silly Little Crush**_

First-year Gryffindor Rose Weasley keeps her own diary, but the secrets within are soon to be unleashed to many.

**Ch 10 Summary: Rose writes about this curious Ashton Morris, how Kate tried to write a letter to Ashton about a certain hot (says Kate) female Gryffindor first-year with a prickly flower name, how Fred, conversely, wrote about Kate. And Al and James find out and wonder if it was such a good idea to write Ashton a letter about their cousin (Rose, that is, since they have so many)…**

**Disclaimer: Would JKR be writing a fic called _Silly Little Crush_? Didn't think so.**

* * *

**Scorpius: The Twelve Days of Christmas**

Ashton has been behaving better than I expected. Actually, I take that back, but he hasn't been the pestering little git I was expecting. Mainly because he's too enthralled by half the population of Hogwarts to notice me.

Specifically, the female half.

Every time I talk to Ashton, I make sure to make petty excuses to end the conversation. The first time we had a significantly long chat, after about one hour of drooling over the Hogwarts girls, he remembered my crush. I haven't talked for too long around him since. I think he's forgotten since he hasn't mentioned it. Or he just thinks crushes don't last for more than a couple weeks at most.

I'm quite surprised mine lasted this long. I didn't expect that of myself.

Well, now that it's 2018, so it has been for six days, but now I have a whole day to do nothing. So I might as well kick back, relax, and reminisce.

-:-

My Christmas presents were mediocre. That's not what was memorable about my Christmas at Hogwarts, anyway.

On the other hand, the Hogwarts Christmas feast was unforgettable, and not just because of the food. Only about ten students stayed behind, three of them from the Potter-Weasley clan and three of them from the Malfoy-Greengrass family. Another three were Aidan's cronies, who had stayed behind to keep him company. And the last one… I didn't even bother remembering. I was too busy trying to talk to Ashton about anything other than my crush while staring at her. I don't think she noticed; thankfully, I'm not as obvious as Ashton is when it comes to sneaking glances at girls. Not that he needs to be sneaky about that anyway, they come flocking to him.

So my parents spent their whole holiday season looking for Daphne. Aidan had better be thankful. Ashton wasn't, as there was only one girl at Hogwarts to look at, and… let's just say I called first dibs on her. Not that Ashton knows.

I believe I did hear James mentioning quite loudly, in fact, that his parents and Rose's parents had gone vacationing… some extravagant archipelago. Been there, done that.

-:-

The day after Christmas wasn't very exciting. I think Ashton spent the whole day responding to fan mail, also known as love notes from head-over-heels-in-love girls. If I hadn't been reading in my dorm the whole day, I would've called Ashton's day pathetic.

-:-

By December twenty-seventh, I was beginning to get critically bored. I got homesick that day. I missed dinner, which would have been a huge disappointment if Ashton had not asked me where the Gryffindor girl and me had gone snogging off to. Of course, we were doing nothing of that sort… but at least that meant I didn't miss a chance of seeing her as she wasn't at the dinner either.

-:-

The day after, something exciting finally happened. I got really hungry after prowling around the school, maraudering I called it, and happened to discover this library on the seventh floor. I went back to the dungeons to get some of the pies Mum had sent me before they had left, but when I got back to the seventh floor, the room was instead a comfortable lounge. Oh well. I had read enough anyways.

-:-

I got sick by the fifth day of Christmas. I'm not sure what I had, but Aidan was even snobbier after that. He probably wanted to punish me for sending him snails for Christmas. Then I realized his mother had probably never treated him to such a delicacy as escargot, but I didn't like that stuff either.

-:-

I was still sick on New Year's Eve's eve. I spent the whole day doing holiday homework and reading. I even got around to some studying because I was just that bored.

-:-

I was better by New Year's Eve, thank goodness. Ashton was looking particularly dejected, probably because he wasn't used to only seeing the same girl for so many consecutive days (yes, seven, too many for him). After the feast, almost as spectacular as the Christmas one, I took him to the room on the seventh floor. We found a store of fireworks and other supplies for celebrations, so we partied. At around ten thirty, intruders came.

You guessed wrong. It was Aidan and his cronies, but they were so drunk that they didn't even feel like taking over the room. I had not known that so many people knew about this room, yet I had no idea that thirteen-year-olds could get so tanked.

About a minute later, the Potter-Weasley clan ran into the room. Rose slammed the door behind her just as a bunch of my fireworks went off in her face. She merely stared at me, and me her. We were all in too good of a mood to argue, though James tried, so we spent the night celebrating in the room. Together, yes. The butterbeer James brought might have helped us to maintain the peace and upbeat atmosphere.

-:-

All five of us slept until noon of New Year's Day. I woke up and spent half an hour (time passed so fast!) observing the sleeping form in front of me before she got up. I think Albus might have woken up a bit after I had, but his eyelids moved a bit when I looked. He got up twenty minutes after his eyelids had flickered; he woke up his brother and cousin, and they left. He was whispering to his brother as they left, and James turned to eye me as he closed the door.

I think Albus saw me. But he wasn't so bad after all, so maybe he wouldn't tell.

Yeah, right.

-:-

I spent the second day of the new year playing Gobstones and Exploding Snap with Ethan, the Ravenclaw second-year. The Great Hall was otherwise vacant and uninteresting. I was awed when my new friend revealed that he had already had two girlfriends—older than him nonetheless! He was only a second year who wasn't the best looking, shall I say. Then I deduced that his two girlfriends were ten times worse-looking than he was. My dignity returned after that.

-:-

The third day went by with hour after hour of conversation. I learned that Ashton was a huge gossip, and not just about attractive girls. That day, we mainly talked about rumors about annoying blokes, unsightly girls, and the older teachers. I couldn't really remember much else since I was daydreaming.

-:-

I went back to the seventh floor the next day, and I found a room full of Valentine's items. I realized half the love notes in one basket were addressed to Ashton.

Of course, Ashton wrote the other half. He really was a heartthrob at Hogwarts.

I spent that afternoon playing wizard chess with Ethan in the kitchens. I wondered what he did in his spare time since he did not seem to have any other friends there, other than me, if I counted.

Around four o'clock, the Potter-Weasley clan entered the kitchens with some cards that did not look like Exploding Snap. As soon as they saw us, James backed out, Albus nodded politely, and Rose flashed a brilliant smile.

I grinned back.

-:-

As I headed to the kitchens the following day, I turned the corner and saw Ethan walking away from the painting of a fruit bowl. Ashton, who had tagged along, raised his eyebrow inquisitively; Ethan replied that there were already people in there. Ashton struck up some small talk and turned around, heading to the Great Hall.

I stayed behind. As I was about to tickle the pear in the painting, the door knocked open. Hard.

"Ouch…" I mumbled as I sank to the ground.

-:-

And I wake up to see an orange-red glow in the windows. And orange-red hair beside me.

Rose.

She was asleep. And since no one was around her this time, I observed her muttering in her sleep. She was… adorable. I didn't have any other word.

As I thought of that, I suddenly jerked uncontrollably, and she woke up, too. "Oh, hi."

"Hey."

"Sorry about kicking open the kitchens door… I had no idea…"

"It's okay."

"Well, my cousins are probably wondering where I am right now…"

"Yeah…"

"Sorry!"

"It's fine—"

"SinceyouareallbetternowIguessI'llseeyouaroundthen—" And with that, she left.

I suck at conversation. And this is when I fake sleep because Aidan comes in to ruin my perfectly good twelfth day of Christmas and last day of holiday.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not particularly happy with the reviews, but you're probably not particularly happy with my updates either (or the last few chapters, which haven't been the most exciting). I'm not going to make a great, long list of all the excuses I have for procrastinating (haven't done that in a while, so this is good practice, especially since it's almost been one month of summer)… instead, I'll go plan out the rest of the story, okay? I'll find a way to make it "short" (probably 16 chapters excluding prologue and epilogue since that's my favorite number). For more information, go read the dated portion of my profile.**


	13. Hating the Love

_**Silly Little Crush**_

First-year Gryffindor Rose Weasley keeps her own diary, but the secrets within are soon to be unleashed to many.

**Ch 11 Summary: It's Christmas at Hogwarts, and Rose, Al, James, Scorpius, Ashton, and Aidan are all staying. It's extremely boring, especially for Scorpius, except for the fact that all of them go to the Room of Requirement on New Year's Eve. Scorpius is entering the kitchens on the fifth day of the new year, and the next thing he knows, he's waking up in the hospital wing…**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure JKR can write much better chapters much faster than I can.**

* * *

**Rose: Hating the Love**

Seriously. Why do eleven-year-olds celebrate the day of lurrrrve?

_Wed. 02. 14. 2018._

_Dear Diary,_

I'm only writing to whine and moan like I only do, only we don't have as much homework today since some of our teachers feel festive.

_It's Saint Valentine's Day. Today was mildly interesting._

You could say that.

_The worst part of today was breakfast._

_Breakfast Owl post time._

_Owl post time + Saint Valentine's Day Excitement + Awkwardness + Envy._

I only fall under the last part, envy.

_I got a fair amount of cards, candy, and flowers. Of everyone in the Great Hall, I got the most roses by far. All my friends sent roses also, so I guess in the future, it'll be hard to tell the difference between platonic roses and lustful ones._

Those were the only ones I got, anyway. I wasn't the only one who got the latter…

_Most of the first- and second- year girls with above average looks received beautiful roses with rather inappropriate notes attached to them._

Mine went something like, "A beautiful rose for a beautiful Rose. Charms classroom, tonight 11pm." Kate's said, "We're going to see which wood is harder. Last classroom on the right wing of the fourth floor, tonight 11pm."

Rather disturbing, no?

_Hopefully no one fell for them. The desperate ones aren't stunningly jaw-dropping anyways…_

They're more like the upperclassmen who wrote those notes.

_Other than two of those disgusting notes and some gifts from my close friends, my breakfast was pretty normal. Until I looked over at the Slytherin table. My jaw dropped._

You guessed it.

_Scorpius Malfoy. Not his looks, of course, considering I couldn't even see his face! He had quite a pile of adequately-sized presents in front of him. Obviously no roses for him,_

No pun intended. That's gross. Stop thinking about that. I only consider him to be an acquaintance due to our slightly awkward befriending over the holidays.

_but those singing cards and chocolates… Some older girls even charmed a singing card to float around above the person who opened the envelope. Too bad it was Ashton._

He had a pretty good sized pile also, but I felt like he got more attention in the halls that day than attention at the breakfast table, particularly with the card declaring some girls' love for Scorpius in an off-key way. Hopefully his ego deflated a bit.

_I would guess he had about twenty gifts. And considering how almost all his friends are male and most eleven-year-old boys aren't comfortable with sending each other Valentine's cards… he had an exceptionally successful Saint Valentine's._

I didn't.

_He doesn't really deserve it, anyway. The older girls just like fawning over pretty blond boys. Not that Scorpius is pretty—well, a bit, but hopefully Ashton's ego doesn't transfer over to him._

_That's all I'm saying. Rose._

-:-

"Okay, team, Hufflepuff is training extremely hard, and you all know their team is better than ever before this year."

"Except for the fact that you say that for every team every year."

"Potter, save the pep talk. Isn't that your brother over there?"

Sure enough, little Albus Severus Potter was jumping up and down in the stands with a certain pink glow emitting from him.

"Looks like you've gotta go, we do too! See you tomorrow!"

"Ugh," grumbled James. The rest of his Quidditch team was already out of the changing rooms by the time he got there. Perhaps he had been training them a bit too hard.

Just a little bit.

He could handle three hours a day, seven days a week. They just needed better time management skills. His team had told him he needed a girlfriend.

Ouch.

James emerged from the changing rooms just as Albus huffed his way over into the doorway.

"Flying… is… so… much… easier… than… running…" Al panted, sitting down on a bench inside the changing room.

"Looks like you're out of shape, Little A," said James as he took the book out of Al's hands. "Rock hard abs would really bring out your eyes."

Al only glared and opened to their copy of Rose's most recent diary entry.

"Storytime, little kids, get into bed!" James mocked him. "Chapter one. Once upon a time, there was this awkward eleven-year-old with messy black hair and puke green eyes. Only he wasn't just a regular little kid… he was a wizard! A thumping terrible one too!"

"I hope you're not talking about Dad." When James rolled his eyes, Al changed the subject, "I bet Rose's entry is going to be interesting… today's Saint Valentine's Day after all!"

"No dip, Merlin."

"C'mon," pleaded Al, "big J." He knew James would oblige once he heard his nickname. Al thought it was humiliating, but it was nonetheless useful in times of need.

"Wednesday, February fourteenth, Dear Diary, it's Saint Valentine's Day, mildly interesting, blah blah. Sound interesting to you?"

Al snatched the book out of James's hands and continued, "The worst part of today was breakfast. Breakfast equals owl post time. Owl post time plus Saint Valentine's Day equals excitement and awkwardness and envy."

"Envy? Oh, I bet she was jealous of my huge stack."

"You know Victoire and Dominique had more."

"I think I have some veela blood in me too, I'm extremely attractive, unlike you."

"You dimwit, if you had veela blood, I would too."

"Just… just keep reading."

Al read, "I got a fair amount of cards, candy, and flowers. Of everyone in the Great Hall, I got the most roses by far."

"Hey! I got a good number too!"

"Her name, buddy."

"What, Rose? Oh right…"

"Are you okay, James? You're out of it today."

James responded with an impromptu staring contest, and Al finally broke it to continue. "All my friends sent, blah blah—"

"No, read that part."

"Ooookay then. She says that all her friends sent roses also, so she guesses in the future, it'll be hard to tell the difference between platonic roses and lustful—"

"Lustful _what_!"

"Er, lustful roses."

"I know, Al. Goodness, that's disgusting. First-year lust… let alone love or infatuation."

Al pointedly started reading quickly at that moment, "Most of the first- and second-year girls with above average looks received beautiful roses with rather inappropriate notes attached to them. Hopefully no one fell for them. The desperate ones aren't stunningly jaw-dropping anyways…"

"The gross people who wrote those notes sure are desperate. I bet they're fifth-years. Now that they're upperclassmen, they're going to try to trick the younger girls with… oh God, the age difference, I don't even want to think about it. Please keep reading, Al."

"She then says that other than two of those disgusting notes and some gifts from close friends, her breakfast was pretty normal. Until she looked over at the Slytherin table. Her jaw dropped. Scorp—"

"—cut, cut, _cut_! Is it going where I think it's going!"

"If you're thinking Scorpius Malfoy is unbelievably hot—"

"—oh, _gross_! This is almost worse than the fifth-years hitting on firsties."

"Scorpius Malfoy. Not his looks, of course, considering I couldn't even see his face!" Al read in one quick breath.

James finally breathed again.

"James. Do you think that if she _could_ see his face, her jaw would have dropped? I mean, all the girls do fall head over heels with his looks…"

"Don't even talk about. Just read on."

"He had quite a pile of adequately-sized presents in front of him," Al continued. "Obviously no roses for him, but those singing cards and chocolates… Some older girls even charmed a singing card to float above the person who opened the envelope. Too bad it was Ashton."

"Hah, that was hilarious! And I thought someone did it on purpose to piss him off. His ego is finally deflated—"

"—I guess the competition against your ego is open again."

"Shut up, Little A."

"Scorpius probably had about twenty gifts. And considering how almost all his friends are male and most eleven-year-old boys aren't comfortable with sending each other Valentine's cards—hah, me included—he had an exceptionally successful Valentine's."

"Better than mine?"

"Did you have twenty gifts?"

"Are you kidding me? I can't lose to a firstie!"

Al read, "He doesn't really deserve it, anyway. The older girls just like fawning over pretty blond boys. Not that Scorpius is pretty—"

"—hear, hear!"

"Well, a bit—"

"'Scuse me? Repeat that, Al."

"Not that Scorpius is pretty, well, a bit, but hopefully Ashton's ego doesn't transfer over to him. That's all I'm saying. Rose. Wasn't that more interesting than you'd expected?"

"It was just a bunch of first-year gossip. Later, Little A. I've got to go plan some more moves for our Hufflepuff game."

* * *

**A/N: I really wanted to write the rest of the story in one go so as not to procrastinate on updates, but now I have limited computer use (now I have resorted to reading, hehe). Therefore, I'm going to try my hardest to at least finish the remaining three chapters and epilogue before my school starts in late August. Please accept my apologies now; I don't want to apologize every update, but I'll probably end up doing so anyway.  
**


	14. A Surprise

_**Silly Little Crush**_

First-year Gryffindor Rose Weasley keeps her own diary, but the secrets within are soon to be unleashed to many.

**Ch 12 Summary: Rose has a terrible Valentine's Day. Mainly because Scorpius got too many presents for her liking...**

**Disclaimer: Scroll up to the URL bar. Let's sound it out. W. W. W. Dot. F-fa-fan, fan! Fan-fan-fanf-fanfi-fanfic-fanfictt-fanfiction, fanfiction! Dot. Net. It's a miracle! If you're still confused, please google 'fanfiction.'**

* * *

**Scorpius: A Surprise**

I just realized how few friends I have.

"Don't worry, Scorpy-poo, I'll get you some cockroach clusters! Bye!"

That's Ash leaving for Hogsmeade. On my birthday, nonetheless. I can't really blame him though; he _does_ have a date with one of the hottest girls at Hogwarts.

So without Ash, I don't actually have many friends. There are always the Slytherin cronies, but I'm not sure if they really count as friends. The Sorting Hat always says you'll make your real friends in Slytherin. I mean, really? We just stick together so we won't get beat up by upperclassmen.

Ethan, the Ravenclaw I befriended at Christmas, now has his Ravenclaw friends. Sure he acknowledges me, but I can't consider him as more than an acquaintance.

So that leaves… no one. Just Ash. And my textbooks.

If you didn't think I was pathetic enough, I was studying a couple months in advance for my finals. I really didn't have anything better to do on my birthday.

I heard muffled sounds coming from the common room door. The voices were vaguely familiar. They probably forgot the password. I returned to studying.

"I thought the password was 'pure-blood prince' though!"

"Don't be silly, I've only heard of a Half-Blood Prince. A pure-blood one would make himself a lord…"

"Maybe if we raise our voices some more, someone will open the door and tell us to shut up!"

Whoever said that was right. But when I opened the door, I couldn't see anyone. I walked out into the hallway, but it was deserted. Something wasn't right.

When I turned back to the common room door, it was definitely more open than I had left it. I peered inside. Everything was normal…

…except my textbooks were missing.

Not my textbooks!

I was digging around the common room—these people really needed to learn to throw away their condoms—I heard muffling from behind me. I turned around and saw my textbooks in a corner. I went to go get th—

"SURPRISE!"

I almost got a heart attack. It was Rose Weasley, Albus Potter, and Kate Wood. And they had appeared out of nowhere. Albus was hurriedly stuffing something fishy into his pocket.

I could tell Rose felt sorry for me, Albus was only here because of a lot of pleading on Rose's part, and Kate… I guess all the Hogwarts eyecandy was in Hogsmeade today.

"Ash told me it was your birthday," Rose said nonchalantly.

So it was Ash. This was a good enough birthday gift. But did that mean he had figured out who the pretty Gryffindor first-year was?

Very likely. Oh well.

We spent a couple hours playing games like Exploding Snap and Gobstones. I was so terrible that I had to go shower before eating lunch. Of course, Rose and her crew had already planned out the meal since us four eating together in the Great Hall would have stimulated murmurs and rumors.

Albus and Rose transfigured a couple balloons, and Kate laid out a small picnic blanket with some Muggle foods. They were surprisingly good. Turns out Rose had made them with ingredients from the Hogwarts kitchen.

After lunch, Al and Kate left to go "study" in the library. That left me with Rose. We decided to study, too.

Studying was a lot more enjoyable when you could ask your study partner—who you loved sneaking glances at—questions.

* * *

**A/N: More Scorpius coming up since I can't think of much to say with Rose. Actually, this chapter ended short because I couldn't think of much for Scorpius either. Oh well. We could call this a filler chapter, just for developing the plot more than characters. Two chapters and an epilogue left! Whoo!**


	15. Number One

_**Silly Little Crush**_

First-year Gryffindor Rose Weasley keeps her own diary, but the secrets within are soon to be unleashed to many.

**Ch 13 Summary: Scorpius reflects on his social life when he hears voices coming from the Slytherin common room door. He thinks it's no one, until Rose, Albus, and Kate jump out and surprise him with a small birthday party, if you will…**

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I have enough time to create the entire world of Harry Potter? Not with my terrible updates, huh?**

* * *

**Rose: Number One**

Whew. It's been a long time since I've seen you, honey.

_Fri. 06. 08. 2018._

June already. A good way into June, actually.

_First year is over! Whoo! Next year we get to be the measly second-years… better than ickle firsties, I'd have to say._

Although a couple of us have started on early growth spurts, coming out more nicely than they came in. Then again, Scorpius is twelve now. My twelfth birthday wasn't until August.

_Good news. My parents are going to be ecstatic. As I just found out today, I got first in all of my exams! Every. Single. Last. One. I'll make it up to you though, Diary, since I've been studying instead of talking to you._

I accepted my strange affection with inanimate objects, like diaries, a while ago. Don't judge me.

_The studying has paid off though! I was certainly surprised Scorpius wasn't tying or even beating me in a couple subjects; he was remarkably good at Defence. I remember him studying as early as his birthday, or even Christmas. I have no idea what happened… although he does seem to be in a different world as of late. I feel like he's disconnected, not focused or competitive at all like he used to be. I wonder what he's thinking about instead?_

Then again, maybe I don't want to know. But he's not that sick of a bloke, it can't be too bad. Yeah. That's right. It can't be too bad.

_The way he looks dreamily into space—as I caught him doing during our Charms final, I swear I wasn't sneaking glances, Diary!—makes it seem like he fancies someone. Really fancies. Deeply fancies._

I wonder who the girl is. This could get interesting.

_Then again, maybe not. Who knows. I guess I'll hold off our little competition until next year, when he's really trying. Exams are no fun without competition. Not that they're much fun anyway._

He'll do better next year; I'm sure of it. When someone as aggressive (in academics, at least) as him fails, he'll just pick himself up and strive harder.

_Second chances are always good. Rose._

-:-

"…soo, Little A?"

"What," grunted Al.

"How were your exams?"

Al muttered something indecipherable.

"What was that?"

"I said, 'Better than yours.'"

"Ooh," James said, clutching his chest, "tough blow. No, seriously."

"I… did pretty well. Above average? Mostly Exceeds Expectations and Acceptables… an Outstanding in Potions."

"Out of all things? Potions? Wonder where you inherited that from."

"I thought Grandma Lily was good at it?"

"Oh yeah. First green eyes, then Potions. Well, that doesn't sound too bad. Why the grim face?"

Al muttered, "I got a Dreadful in Defence."

"What was that?" James teased.

"I GOT A DREADFUL IN DEFENCE!" Al bellowed.

"Okay, okay, I heard it the first time. What happened, kiddo?"

"I don't know… You'd think I'd be better at Dad's best subject… But I totally blanked out, and then I tried to remember what I had memorized a couple hours before…"

"Never a good plan, Little A."

"And then I… I… fell asleep," yawned Al for extra effect.

James could tell this kid would have to take some stimulants or something to study for the years to come. "It's okay, Dad wasn't the brightest of his year either."

"I just don't want to be compared to Rose at the get-together in a few days," Al admitted.

"Must have been embarrassing asking for her scores, huh?"

Al just fumbled in his bag and pulled out the copy of Rose's diary. James opened it up and started reading, "Friday, June eighth, twenty-eighteen. First year is over! Whoo… Next year we get to be the measly second-years… better than ickly firsties, I'd have to say."

Al choked a bit of a laugh.

"Her humor's got nothing on you, Little A."

Al grinned inwardly.

"Good news," James continued reading. "My parents are going to be ecstatic. As I just found out today, I got first in all of my exams! Every. Single. Last. One."

Al drooped his head some more here. James moved closer to him and patted his back. "Some ego, huh?"

"Think of Uncle Ron," Al shuddered.

"Oh well, you've got next year."

Al, uncomfortable with his brother's suddenly excruciatingly sympathetic mood, took the book and read, "I'll make it up to you though, Diary, since I've been studying instead of talking to you."

"So next year, just stop writing in your diary, Al, and you'll be first like Rosie!"

Al was in such a foul mood that he didn't even glare at James. He just continued, "The studying has paid off though! I was certainly surprised Scorpius wasn't tying or even beating me in a couple subjects; he was remarkably good at DADA."

"Scorpius is good at Defence?!"

"That part made me feel ten times worse. I heard it was one of his few Outstandings. Rose thinks he's not doing as well as he should have because he would usually have gotten Outstandings in all his classes."

"Ah, I see. Continue then."

"The way he looks dreamily into space—as I caught him doing during our Charms final, I swear I wasn't sneaking glances, Diary!—makes it seem like he fancies someone."

"Ooh la la! Firsties in love!" taunted James.

Al grinned a little here. He was trying to remember who Scorpius had been looking at recently, but he couldn't remember. Al had completely skipped over this part of the diary entry the first time he read it.

"Really fancies," read James. "Deeply fancies."

"Then again, maybe not," Al carried on with James looking obviously disappointed. "Who knows? I guess I'll hold off our little competition until next year, when he's really trying. Exams are no fun without competition. Not that they're much fun anyway."

"Hear, hear! Never would've expected that from goody-goody Rosie-poo, though!"

"Second chances are always good," Al read conclusively.

"Hm…"

They drew their own conclusions. For such (relatively) poor scores, Al could decipher girls' diaries pretty well.

And James had more much experience with this kind of thing than anyone wanted to admit.

So basically… they were right on.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to split up the "last" Rose chapter to make them shorter… so now it's this one, then a Scorpius, then the real last Rose chappie, and finally an epilogue. Plus, I'm obsessed with the number sixteen; I realized I had miscounted and actually planned for fifteen chapters, excluding the prologue and epilogue. Heh. Rose chapters are easier for me to think up content for anyways.**


	16. A Secret

_**Silly Little Crush**_

First-year Gryffindor Rose Weasley keeps her own diary, but the secrets within are soon to be unleashed to many.

**Ch 14 Summary: Rose writes in her diary after a four-month hiatus. She's been too busy studying and snatching first in all her exams. Scorpius proves to not be very exciting competition, but Rose thinks that's just because he's not focused as of late, probably off daydreaming about some girl...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothin', 'cept a birthday. And I even have to share that.**

* * *

**Scorpius: A Secret**

So it's the last Saturday of the year. We leave Hogwarts tomorrow.

I'm not so excited. My father is going to be absolutely thrilled to hear about how Rose beat me in… everything. She deserves it, really, but I won't elaborate on that part. My father won't see that. Not that Dad was the smartest in his year, but I'll take the yelling for Mum.

I should get back to packing instead of pondering.

But still… technically, it was her fault I didn't do my best.

-:-

It's already today. The last day at Hogwarts, and we would only stay for breakfast.

Ash didn't seem to mind in the least. He had his current girlfriend (more like a female fling) all over him at the breakfast table.

"Get a room, Ash," Aidan said in a commanding tone.

"Isn't this one big enough?" Ash whispered between snog sessions.

I chimed in, surprisingly taking Aidan's side, "Ash… we're eating."

"So am I!"

"Yes," Aidan commented, "Olivia's face looks absolutely delectable."

Ash and Olivia promptly picked up their things and walked gracefully out of the Great Hall with their faces apart for once.

"Thank Merlin."

It was then I noticed I was alone. With Aidan and his cronies, no less. I was looking for someone I could sit with for the rest of the half hour when my eyes landed on the Gryffindor table. The first-years looked cheery with Al and Kate flirting with each other.

Very amateurishly, may I add.

So that ruled them out. I decided to stay put and watch them from afar.

I found myself focusing on a certain bundle of red hair. I also found myself being watched by Al, who then whispered to James, who then turned to stare at me. I then found my cheeks burning while I pretended to be observing the Ravenclaw table, sneaking glances to see if they were still watching.

They were. And whispering, also.

-:-

On the train, I ended up sitting with the Gryffindors since Ash was still all over his sodding girl. I kind of slipped into a corner and read. I couldn't exactly celebrate the House Cup win with the Gryffindors, right?

I'm sure my father would be pleased about that part, too. James's team winning the Quidditch Cup for major points, plus Rose, Victoire, and some other non-Weasley Gryffindors were all top of their respective years for more points.

Rose scooted over to me to talk, but I, being the idiot I am, didn't really join in the conversation that went something like:

"So… what you reading?"

Pregnant pause. "Huh? Oh, just Hambledon Quince."

"I think I've heard of him before."

"He's the guy who thought wizards came from Mars while Muggles came from mushrooms."

"Um, right…" More silence. "Do you read Daisy Hookum?"

"What's that?"

"Her most famous work is probably her autobiography, 'My Life As a Muggle,' after she gave up magic for a year."

That explained why Dad didn't have that book in our library.

When we had run out of topics to talk about awkwardly, I repositioned myself so I could see her over my book as she joined her cousins' conversation.

The rest of the train ride went by in a blur. Maybe because I dozed off reading the same line at the top of page sixty-four for ten minutes.

The train came to a stop, and I was still asleep. Rose politely nudged me, and my exquisite dream ended. I thanked her and started packing my things.

"C'mon, Al, James," Rose called, "we need to go! Your parents are waiting!"

"Just a minute!" James answered and shooed her off first.

So it was just James, Al, and me now. I had a feeling this had to do with what happened this morning.

"So Scorpius…" drawled James. "We found that our little Rosie has a bit of a soft spot for you."

I wasn't very surprised, thinking back to my birthday, but James's tone seemed to have a different meaning.

"James means a little more than 'a bit of a soft spot,' I think," Al clarified. "You seem to, too."

"We're only telling you this because we want the happiest for our Rosie. Don't misuse this secret."

I thought for a few minutes and scrambled out as I realized I was probably the only one still on the train.

* * *

**A/N: Today's my birthday, and I'm writing fanfiction! Wow, I have a life, haha. Reviews would be a great present (wink, wink) since last week's review count was… well, two. :\**


	17. Dreadfully Deep Doggy Doo Doo

_**Silly Little Crush**_

First-year Gryffindor Rose Weasley keeps her own diary, but the secrets within are soon to be unleashed to many.

**Ch 15 Summary: Last day of the year at Hogwarts, and everyone is packing. At breakfast, Scorpius is caught staring at Rose by Al and James, nonetheless. They confront him with something like a secret on the Hogwarts Express...**

**Disclaimer: Only one more time left to be my repetitive self! Yeah, I don't own _Harry Potter_, 'kay?**

* * *

**Rose: Dreadfully Deep Doggy Doo Doo  
**

This is the traditional Weasley end-of-Hogwarts reunion we have every year. This year, Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry and hosting it.

It's the first day without Hogwarts, and it's pretty tough on me. I'm rereading my diary to relive the memories. I forgot I was so innocent and timid back then! When I finished, I was so nostalgic that I started reading my textbooks. But soon, I had a better idea.

_Sun. 06. 10. 2018_

The numbers on the top of Professor Hudson's chalkboard had gone by so fast.

_Dear Diary. I just want to say how important you've been to me, even if I haven't been as consistent in writing to you as I should have. Don't ever give away my secrets! Toodles! Rose._

And with that, I closed the book, and James's luggage downstairs started glowing pink, unbeknownst to me until fifteen minutes later.

-:-

"JAMES! WHY IS THAT TRUNK GLOWING _PINK_!" Ginny shrieked. "HARRY! HELP ME TACKLE THIS!"

"Um, it's okay, Mum… I got it… It… it does that sometimes…" James faltered, not able to think of an excuse as fast as usual. He knew his parents were very suspicious, almost paranoid, of unconventional items because of their past experience with Dark magic. He couldn't think of something they would not want to check themselves.

"James!" Al hissed, stomping on his brother's foot. "What the—"

"Holy cricket!" Hermione screeched. "It's a _book_!"

Ginny was holding up a book, familiar to some in the house, that was, indeed, glowing pink.

James and Al looked at each other and whimpered. This was one of the few times they would admit that they actually cowered.

"Um, Mum, Dad, I… I can explain…" Al stuttered. His brother smiled at him sadly but sympathetically.

"Thanks, Al, but you don't need to. It's kind of all my fault."

"JAMES! AND AL, TOO!" Ginny yelled disbelievingly. "Oh, God… EXPLAIN YOURSELVES THIS INSTANT!"

"What's all the racket about?" George inquired, peeking his head past the corner that separated the family room from the kitchen, where the Weasley brothers who were not cooking were playing cards. "Oh… my… Merlin…" he gasped in disbelief. He turned back and beckoned Ron to join the scene.

Ron also stared doe-eyed at the book his sister was still holding up. "What… how…"

"I don't know," George replied quietly.

"Do _you two_ know something about this?" Ginny finally asked.

"Well… you see…" both started at the same time. "Shit," they both said together.

"Ron! George!" Hermione scolded. "What a bad example for the kids! They're only—"

"Oh, 'Mione," Ginny interjected, "give it up, will you? We have a more important matter on our hands." The girls then glared together at the two brothers.

"So I guess we'll just go and unpack now," James muttered, attempting to sneak away from the scene.

"Louis, Fred, Hugo, go find your sisters and other cousins. YOU TWO STAY RIGHT THERE!" ordered Ginny in a tone worthy of comparison to Molly Weasley. "Now, Ron, George. EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!"

George took a deep breath, and whispered, "It's… it's… it's…"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" his sister screamed ferociously.

"It's a bloody diary, all right?" Ron finished.

"Oh, RON!," moaned Hermione. "How _could_ you!"

"And whose exactly is it?"

"Oh, Ginny, you don't have to be so difficult…"

"WHOSE IS IT, GEORGE!" Angelina demanded, entering the argument.

Ron and George looked at each other and then glared at James and Al. They returned a pleading look.

"It's, well, Rose's," George finally spoke. "Don't blame James and Al, though, they're just kids."

"OH, I'LL BLAME WHOEVER I WANT TO!"

"Calm down, Gin," Harry joined in. "Don't—"

"NOT YOU TOO, HARRY!"

"Me? Oh, no, not me, never me. This is despicable of Ron and George, and James and Al, too—"

"Despicable? That's _it_? I think it's exceptionally despicable, remarkably appalling, extremely contemptible, superbly embarrassing, unusually wicked, extraordinarily shameful, very disgraceful, dreadfully vile…" stringed Ginny in one breath.

"Now _this _is dreadfully deep doggy doo doo," George muttered, causing Ron to crack a smile and immediately return to the humiliated face plastered on his face for three minutes now.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO GRINNING AT! YOU THINK THIS IS _FUNNY_?"

"No, ma'am," Ron wheezed.

"DO YOU?"

"No, kind lady."

"George, don't take that tone with me… Now is _not_ the time for your jokes!"

"Of course not, you dear damsel in distress," George said before he could stop himself. Angelina cursed at him, the girls and Harry all on one side in this quarrel. Once he realized what he had done, he choked out an apology.

"So…" Hermione said slowly. "Rose's, huh? WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF, RON!"

"It was a practical joke, really, 'Mione. You can stop bickering."

"Do call me Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley," commanded Hermione calmly.

Ron gulped. "Yes, Miss… Miss… Miss Granger… Weasley."

"We'll see about the Weasley part later."

"'MIONE! WHAT… WHAT…"

"Ron, I really don't think you should be the one yelling right now," Harry advised him.

"Oh, right, mate."

"Really, Ron, what kind of a father _are you_?"

"A delightfully amusing and loving and caring and sometimes somewhat stupid one…?"

"Really, Mr. Weasley," Hermione said, making Ron flinch again. "_Somewhat_ stupid?" Flinch.

"Extraordinarily obtuse," Ron muttered.

"I didn't know you could use such big words, Uncle Ron," the words slipping out of James's mouth unintentionally.

Ginny and Hermione turned to James.

"James Sirius Potter. I almost forgot about you. I hope your uncles thank you for distracting me for a moment," Ginny implied, turning her head around expectantly as Ron and George grinned and thanked James and Al. "Not so exuberant now, hm?"

James servilely shook his head, Al joining him.

"Your uncles are right, you two _are_ just kids," Hermione added in.

"It's okay, 'Mione. I think grounding them for the entire holidays should be enough to teach them a lesson."

James and Al gaped, but they still nodded their assent. "We deserve it," Al admitted.

"So do Uncle Ron and Uncle George get grounded, too?" James asked eagerly, seeking revenge for his uncles putting the spotlight on him and his brother.

Ginny sighed. "It's up to their wives, really, I don't have that much power. Though I will kindly assist you two in babysitting my brothers."

"No pubs and no parties without me, George," Angelina firmly said.

"Same for Ron then," Hermione agreed. "And no cards for this summer, either. That's about all I can control. I better know exactly where you are at every moment, do you understand me, Mr. Weasley?"

Ron nodded dejectedly. James could not help but to smirk a little.

"To make it fair, I'll make George's the same," added Angelina. George gaped and made a puppy face at Hermione.

"Well, you don't have to, Angelina," Hermione started.

"Oh, no, it's fine. If George had access to cards, he'd surely let his dear brother engage in the game. It's easier this way."

"When did you start acting like Percy, Angie?"

"HEY!" came an unmistakably offended voice from the family room. "Well, I wasn't listening, carry on…" Bill and Charlie's chuckles also carried throughout the house. "Your turn, William Arthur." Bill's deep grunt rumbled through.

"Back to ze buziness, I zespect?" Fleur said from the kitchen table, perfect for observing the scene.

"Yes, Fleur," Ginny thanked her sweetly, having entirely forgotten the Phlegm days. "Punishments are done."

"So, can we go now?" whispered James.

"I do think we forgot one part," Audrey chimed in. "Rose."

"Ah, yes. Harry, dear, go find Rose for me," Ginny said.

"At least one troublesome husband still listens to his wife at a time like this," commented Hermione.

"Ginny… well…"

"Harry! How could you! Not you, too!"

"No, not really, I would never," though with this, Ginny glared at him. "Okay, well, I just think it would be more appropriate if Ron were to go get her."

"Harry, mate!" Ron cried.

"Good idea, Harry, though I wouldn't put it past Ron to sneak out and Apparate away," said Hermione harshly. "Won't you accompany him?"

"Of course." Harry and Ron went in the direction of the stairs.

"Harry!" Ron blubbered. "Not you, too! Why? I thought we were brothers!"

"Unless Ginny disowns you," laughed Harry slightly. "Just learn your lesson. But I did this for your own good. This way, you can tell Rose without getting into too much drama."

"How would I do that?"

"Well, you _are_ the co-owner of Weaasleys' Wizard Wheezes. And I'm sure you have enough money to get her some things she wants."

"Ah, I see. Off we go, then! I feel better already."

They walked down the hall, peeking into each room. There was one left, Lily's room. Undoubtedly, all the girls and Louis, Fred, and Hugo would be in there together.

"Rose?" Harry knocked. "Can you come out here for a sec?"

"Rose, Uncle Harry's calling you," Hugo said.

"Huh? Oh. Coming!" cried Rose. A few seconds later, the door opened. The boys were indeed on one side of the room, inspecting the things Lily had stolen from James and Al's rooms while they were at Hogwarts, while the girls were on one side, giggling and playing games. "What is it?"

"Come out here," Harry beckoned, leading the way to James and Al's room, which was a little less full than it had been before they had left for Hogwarts, all thanks to Lily and her endeavors. "We have something to tell you. It's nothing good, but we don't want you to overreact."

Ron nodded in agreement. "_Please_ don't overreact. You can even punch me if you want, but get it all out here."

Harry pointed at the door and said, "Muffliato." He patted Ron's back in a masculine way. "Go on, then."

"Don't kill me, okay, Rose?"

"What is it, Dad?" Rose asked anxiously.

"Well… you know that diary me and Uncle George gave you for your birthday?"

Rose groaned, knewing there was something up with that diary. "How did I ever _trust_ a present from the two of you? Oh, no. What is it?"

"Yes, there is a catch," Harry said. "It, well, Ron?"

"Yeah, I should tell her, Harry. Okay, Rose… this is hard for me to confess, but you've got to give me some credit, okay? The diary has a sister." Rose, confused, cocked her head sideways, raising her eyebrow. "The sister has the same contents as the other sister."

"Oh… my…" Rose sobbed. "Why?"

"I'm sorry, Rose. You know me and Uncle George," answered Ron with his pitiful excuse. He put Rose on his lap and hugged her. Harry looked on, touched. Lily had never been as emotional as Rose.

"Dad… why?"

"I don't even know. But can I pay you a new broomstick of your choice and as much candy as you need this year for your secrets?"

Rose smiled. Everyone is a kid at heart, and that includes accepting bribes. "Are you ashamed of what I wrote?"

"God, Rose, what _did_ you write?"

"You didn't read it?"

"Well, George and I only read the first two."

Rose breathed a sigh of relief, prompting Harry to add, "But James and Al obtained the sister diary and read the rest, presumably."

"…I don't know who is worse… You and Uncle George or James and Al…" Rose moaned.

"I hope it's James and Al," chimed Ron, smiling at his daughter.

"I'd bet on that," Harry grinned.

"Well, I forgive you, Dad. I could never hold a grudge on Uncle George either. But, if it's okay with you, Uncle Harry, I want James and Al to suffer a little."

"Fine by me," answered Harry.

"Okay, good. Let's go." They ran downstairs, finally aware of how long of a conversation that had been.

"What took so long, Ron? Please don't tell me you bribed Rose," Ginny said at both Ron _and_ Harry.

"What? Of course not," Harry said cheerily. "Rose is a good girl, she'd forgive anyone."

"I'm not too sure about that," Rose whispered, a little too eagerly for her act.

"Though I would of course buy my daughter a new broomstick for getting through all this emotional distress."

"Wow, more big words!" James exclaimed, surprised.

"What are they doing down here?" Rose inquired of Ginny. "All the other boys are upstairs."

"They're in trouble… with your heinous dad and Uncle George."

"What… what happened?"

"To make a long story short, Dad and Uncle George made a copy of your diary that updates as you write in it," Hermione explained. "James and Al got a hold of it at our Halloween reunion, it seems."

"What… what… no…" Rose broke down. "And you never told me! You kept it a _secret_!" Hermione put Rose in her lap and hugged and kissed her just like Ron had.

Ron and George looked at each other and said, "We're sorry, Rose, extremely sorry."

"It's okay. Just… how… why…"

James and Al, excited that their cousin had forgiven her uncles so quickly also chimed in to apologize. "We're really sorry, too, Rose. Please accept our apology."

"No! How could you!"

"Why'd you forgive them so quickly then?" James asked too demandingly, Al's thoughts echoing his.

"They're my elders, Dad and Uncle George, why wouldn't I?" sniffled Rose. "All that they've done for me… for us…"

Ron smiled adoringly at his understanding little girl. She was pulling a fine act, and Harry could barely contain his laughter.

"Me and Al can put our savings together and buy you a broomstick, too. You can have my Lightning if you want!"

"James, your father will not be buying you a new broomstick," Ginny said.

"…can I take back the offer then?"

"I don't want your broomstick, James," Rose laughed. "Can they get grounded for a year?"

"Of course, Rose, dear," Ginny said. "Make your summer a year then. That way you will _really_ learn your lesson. And that includes no allowance. Have fun at Hogsmeade with your huge savings, James."

"They're rather measly…" Al admitted.

"We're really sorry, Rose," repeated James. "C'mon."

"I'll forgive you… but I believe your punishment is already set," Rose grinned keenly at Ginny.

"Well, zat ees zat. Let ze partee begeen!" Fleur putting on Celestina Warbeck, having grown used to the British wizarding music by now.

James and Al never told Rose about implying some of her diary's contents to Scorpius. It was Scorpius who had told her, years later.

* * *

**A/N: Phew, that was pretty long, but it was so fun, and I just couldn't stop! Aaaand I'm so close! YES! Soon, I'll be freeeeee! To read again, at least. So, yes, this is the last chapter, and the next update should be the final epilogue... And if you like KBOW, I just posted a quick oneshot from who-knows-when; it's not good at all, but I'd absolutely adore feedback.  
**


	18. Epilogue: A Long Way Here

_**Silly Little Crush**_

First-year Gryffindor Rose Weasley keeps her own diary, but the secrets within are soon to be unleashed to many.

**Ch 16 Summary: The Weasley-Potter gang goes to the Potters' as the post-Hogwarts tradition. Rose writes a short entry in her diary, and the copy of the diary is making James's trunk shine. The adults find out about the diary and an intense family argument ensues…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own no **_**Harry Potter**_**, 'n' I ain't no JKR. Got it? Thought you would've gotten the message by now. :)**

* * *

**EPILOGUE: Scorpius: A Long Way Here**

It was finally all over. We made it.

Seven long years. Well, for me, I'd say it was five sodding long ones and two that went by too fast.

Harry Potter was still giving his saving-the-world commencement speech, which was getting old now. He was such an awkward speaker.

"The most important thing I ever learned, I learned from Professor Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore, a great headmaster at Hogwarts. That everything comes down to… well, love. The power of love."

And here, he made a lovey-dovey look at his wife and Al, who was graduating today with the rest of us. In unison, everyone looked over at the Potter family, and the females in the crowd cooed together. I could tell Ginny Potter had a lot of influence on this commencement address.

Everyone clapped and whistled when Harry Potter thanked everyone and got down from the podium. I was still looking over at his family, totally bewitched by Rose. Just Rose. Rose Weasley. Rose had turned in my direction once Harry Potter had mentioned love. I had done the same, of course. Our eyes hadn't left each other for more than two seconds since. I knew I had longing in my eyes, and I could tell she was trying to hold it all in, not giving herself away.

Good thing she didn't play hard to get before I asked her out because she was really bad at it.

-:-

"Your uncle gave a brilliant speech, I must say."

"Oh, you know it was corny. Stop sucking up."

"Aw, you always read right through me." I pouted sweetly.

"You're still a softie on the inside. I bet you broke down during the love part."

I looked out over the lake, pondering for a good line. "You held me together though." So that wasn't the best I could do.

"Cheesy, cheesy, cheesy."

That's my girl. She was always the tomboy, unlike the account Robbie Corner had given me after they had broken up. He had claimed her to be the crybaby of the relationship, which definitely explained why Rose had dumped him because he followed her around like a puppy. Fishy.

She interrupted my thoughts, saying, "You get a knut for trying."

I laughed. That was the phrase she used when she pretended to turn down our first date. Rose was so cheeky.

-:-

Half an hour of silence—the comfortable, nostalgic kind—later, the rest of our friends joined us under our tree. I shouldn't say _our_ friends since these were mostly Rose's; I was trying to like them, but some of them really drove me out of my mind.

"Scorpius. Not doing anything too rough with Rose, I hope," said Todd Walsh, wiggling his eyebrows. He was one of those annoying Gryffindor perverts.

"I should think not!" James added. Todd was just one of those people that would say wrong things in front of overprotective people like James. This was James's first time at Hogwarts after Rose and I had gotten together, and Todd was not giving him a good impression of me. On purpose, might I add. I was pretty sure it was because I had more admirers than his horny arse.

Speaking of horny, here comes Gwen Davies, Todd's latest catch. I heard rumors about her virginity in our _third_ year. We all subtly closed in the circle, leaving Gwen and Todd to have a long snog session behind us.

"These are really good, Al, try them!" Kate Wood flung a particularly rotten strawberry at her ex-boyfriend as of three months ago. Al, who had been talking to his brother, got a load of red juice dripping down his face. Al grabbed a couple of watermelon squares and chased Kate around the bushes. No one paid them any mind since we all knew they wanted each other back on the inside. They were both too arrogant or bashful—I'd go with the former—to admit it though.

"Still aiming for the Ministry, Rose?"

"Where did you hear that from?" Rose added thoughtfully, looking in my direction, "Politics is a load of rubbish." I winced.

"Then what are you doing?" inquired the ever-competitive, but not very social, Amy Li.

"I'm going to Healing School. I already have a two-year work placement at St. Mungo's starting this August."

"No more time for Scorpy-poo, huh?" asked Gwen. James was eagerly awaiting the answer; he still did not approve of Scorpius, being the impartial bigot that he was, and Todd's frequent comments did not help.

Rose answered sweetly, "We'll make time." She made one of her occasional dreamy smiles at me, and everyone made puking and choking sounds.

"How is Scorpius going to do that in the Ministry? Don't you know they all do their bosses special favors to get promoted?"

"Well, gee thanks, Todd. My dad is the Head of the Auror Department," James said reproachfully.

"Harry Potter and Minister Bulstrode make quite the lovely couple, really."

"Bulstrode and his sister are _so_ disgusting-looking," Gwen commented. That was probably the most complicated sentence she had ever put together.

-:-

The topic of careers soon got old, especially since Ash joined us ("The adults just coo over you little kiddies," he had used as his excuse), and we moved on to good ole' Hogwarts memories. And since Al and Kate had broken up and Todd and Gwen were rather new, everyone moved on to Rose and me. What could I say; this was my _favorite_ way to spend my last day at Hogwarts.

Yes, that was sarcastic. It just never got boring or awkward for the rest of them.

James and Ash were very engaged listeners from that point on.

"So how did you two get together?" Amy inquired impatiently. She wasn't very close to us and did not like to show her gossipy side very often.

"She wrote about it in her diary in first year," Kate began as Rose blushed. "I think Al read it"—"and James!" Al threw in—"and told Scorpius about it."

"Seven years is a bloody long crush," said Gwen between snogs.

Ash exclaimed, "Bloody hell, so she's the girl you told me about all those years ago!" He was a bright one, he was. "You never told me!" **(A/N: Insert facepalm. :D)**

"So how'd you actually ask her out?" Amy must be having trouble with her, um, let's see, _nonexistent_ love life. Just keep fueling the fire, Amy. I didn't at all mind being gossiped about to my face.

"Uh, just took her out to Hogsmeade after we took our O.W.L.s. A little butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks."

Gwen was horrified. "It's got nothing on Madam Puddifoot's."

Rose made a distinct gagging noise at that.

"Got it. Madam Puddifoot's, Madam Puddifoot's…" Todd muttered, making a not-so-mental note to himself.

-:-

They soon ran out of questions and resorted to the details of our relationship. That was my cue to take Rose and leave.

"Thank Merlin we got out of there. They need lives."

"Says the one who wrote to a certain Dear Diary in first year," I teased her.

"Oh, please," she retorted. "That was first year."

"And I probably wouldn't have gotten you otherwise," I whispered, letting her nuzzle up against my arm.

"You know, I probably would have asked you out by this year if you hadn't. I _am_ the man in this relationship half the time."

I grunted my disapproval.

"Soo… how exactly did James and Al tell you about my little infatuation in first year?"

She was really awful at the sneaky thing. I told Rose that James and Al had told me about the contents of her diary, but not how they phrased it. She always thought there was some sort of catch.

"It's not like they would encourage a Slytherin to fancy me!"

"Not exactly."

"C'mon. Please? It's not even that big of a deal."

"Then why are you begging?"

"I'm not begging!" she protested. "I'm just…" and she broke off for a kiss.

A bloody good one, too.

"So?"

"You manipulate me, Rose."

"And why would I do that?" she said, flipping back the gorgeous hair everyone knew I could not resist.

"It's not even that big of a —" And she cut me off with another kiss, a full one with her hands around my neck, caressing my hair. Damn that.

"Okay, okay. They just told me that you had a certain soft spot for me, and that they were telling me because they wanted you to be happy." I added mischievously, raising my eyebrow invitingly, "And they told me not to misuse the secret."

"That's it? No bets?"

"Nope."

"No dares, right?"

"Like they would dare me to get together with you."

"Well, you know me, the feisty one. But no—"

"No catch. It just took me five years to process it. Plus, it might've just been an eleven-year-old's little infatuation."

"Aw, and to think I snogged you twice to get that pathetic of an answer."

"If I pretend there's more, will you do it again?"

She replied with her arms around my neck, blinking seductively up at me.

-:-

"It's been a long way here. To you."

"I can't believe it's been two years of us already."

"Technically, it hasn't been since you always like to 'take a break' right before exams."

"Well, I had to be able to study for N.E.W.T.s without distractions. I can't believe you beat me this time."

"You're _quite_ the challenge, Rose."

"So I've heard," she grinned. "Yet you were the one in who failed miserably on their _first year_ finals."

"Only because I was too distracted thinking about you."

She giggled, pleased that she could make me that unfocused.

After about a minute of silence, which was about the most I could wait, I whispered, "Did you ever wonder how a Slytherin and a Gryffindor could end up together?"

"I'm sure it's been done before," she breathed.

"With familial relations comparable to ours?"

"Well… I presume it was because I was brave enough to go after such a cunning boy."

"And because I was ambitious enough to go after a headstrong girl."

"Yes," _my _Rose said, snuggling up to me, "I suppose that's it."

And maybe it was meant to be. After all, it had only started with a silly little crush.

Or two of them.

* * *

**A/N: Oh. My. Goodness. I can't believe it! Squeeeeeeeeeeee! It's OVER! I suck at cheesy romance, especially from a guy's perspective; I got distracted too many times… I'm better with the sarcasm, if you couldn't tell, but I tried to make it a little cheesy. It was kind of a crappy ending, but I can't think of anything else at this moment. Maybe if I get _really_ inspired, I can write an alternate ending. I'm just disappointed that I couldn't find a good way to put flashbacks in there. Ah well. I'm done. And it's over. :D  
**


End file.
